Juste faire semblant
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Mais dans quel pétrin s'est fourré Neville ? Celui-ci a accepté de faire croire qu'il sort avec Hermione pour rendre Ron jaloux. Mais dans le fond, il préférait que Ron ne soit pas intéressé. Il préférait ne pas devoir se contenter de faire semblant...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! _

_Eh oui, me revoila avec un nouvelle petite fic. Elle ne sera pas trop longue, sans prétention, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Elle m'a été inspirée en lisant une défi. Parce que parfois, changer des couples classiques peut être sympa ! Et puis, Neville a bien droit à sa petite romance, non ?  
Il s'est fourré dans un bon vieux nid de scroutts à pétard, et des féroces avec ça. En effet, il accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec Hermione, dans le but de rendre Ron jaloux. Seulement... seulement, il préférait ne pas se contenter faire croire à leur couple à toute l'école..._

_ Comme d'hab', je me dois de vous rappeler que les perso et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, même si ce couple n'a pas été prévu par JK Rowling... Eh oui, pas de salaire si ce n'est vos reviews d'encouragement (ou de menaces, je prend aussi du moment qu'elles sont constructives _:)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

---

Her… Hermione ?

-DEGAGE Harry ! hurla une voix proche de l'hystérie.

-Heu… bredouilla le garçon au visage rond, mal à l'aise, c'est Neville…Londubas, précisa-t-il inutilement.

Hermione rosit, et se redressa peu. Elle était recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, le visage rouge, les yeux gonflé de larmes qui coulaient encore en perles grises sur ses joues.

-Oh, fit-elle, décontenancée un instant. Puis, elle se reprit et dit d'une voix plus agressive : Eh bien fiche le camp !

Neville, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, hésita à faire ce que lui demandait à la jeune fille. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème… mais en bon Gryffondor, il resta tout de même, son visage rond s'empourprant un peu.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, Hermione…mais heu, bafouilla-t-il, c'est les toilettes des garçons ici…

Il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre que Chourave lui avait vivement conseillé lorsqu'il avait entendu des sanglots en provenance des toilettes du couloir dans lequel il passait. Ayant vu quelques minutes plus tôt Ron et Hermione dans une énième virulente dispute, et la brune courir dans cette direction… il avait additionné les deux. Il était peut être terriblement maladroit, mais pas totalement idiot !

Hermione se mis alors brusquement debout, gênée, en tenant tant bien que mal de s'essuyer discrètement son visage humide avec un pan de sa robe de sorcière.

-Je… je suis désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué, les toilettes de Mimi étaient trop loin et… -et jeta un coup d'oeil craintif aux urinoirs auxquelles elle n'avait pas prêté attention en entrant, et rougit de plus belle. Je… je vais te laisser, alors…

Elle poussa un petit reniflement, et fit mine de partir.  
Mais Neville, se souvenant de _pourquoi_ il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, expliqua maladroitement :

-Oh, heu non, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré les Serpentards en passant, alors je me suis dit…

En réalité, « rencontré » n'était pas le terme exact. Il aurait plutôt fallut dire que ces derniers avaient accompagné une partie de son chemin par quelques insultes bien choisies et des grimaces évoquant des personnes particulièrement attardées. Il avait fait mine de ne pas y prêter attention, mais en passant devant les toilettes pour garçons, il s'était dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient très liés, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup, surtout qu'elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, ne se moquait jamais de sa maladresse presque légendaire à Poudlard, et l'aidait même parfois à faire ses devoirs, lui adressant toujours un mot encourageant.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la brune, lui adressa un pale sourire, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient un peu plus, et qu'elle reniflait tristement.

-ça… ça va ? demanda-t-il, même s'il eut conscience d'avoir posé une bête question : il était plus que manifeste que _ça n'allait pas_.

Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule, la tapotant d'une manière un peu gauche.

-Oui, répondit la brune d'une voix rauque, alors tentant sans succès d'avoir un ton assuré.

-Je… je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Neville.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé les mots qu'il avait prononcés, le garçon au visage lunaire sur qu'il les regrettait.  
Oh, bien sur, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'aider Hermione.  
Elle l'avait toujours fait, et puis il l'aimait _bien_… Non, il n'était pas _amoureux_… Mais… elle était gentille, et pas vilaine malgré ses cheveux touffus et ses yeux bruns ordinaires. Bon, peut être lui plaisait-elle un peu. En tous cas, ça lui changeait d'avoir une fille qui ne le regardait pas comme s'il était un Verracrasse ou un abruti finit. Elle l'avait laissé participer aux réunions de l'AD, en cinquième année. Et même s'il aurait voulu faire bien plus, il était là au Ministère. Il s'était battu avec eux, et ça, elle le savait aussi. Il avait l'impression de partager cette espèce de complicité, comme s'ils –Harry Ron, Luna, Ginny, elle et lui- avaient une sorte de secret, quelque chose de différent. Luna aussi, était gentille, mais elle était… trop Luna. Avoir une amie qui voyait des Joncheruines là où il n'y avait rien à voir et qui portait des radis aux oreilles n'avait pas que des avantages, même s'il la trouvait très sympathique.  
Et Ginny Weasley… eh bien, il devait, être évident pour tout le monde qu'elle faisait plus que s'intéresser au Survivant, accessoirement meilleur ami de son frère –mis à part, bien sur, le premier concerné.

Et puis, en plus de Ron –même si c'était pour le moins explosif entre eux et qu'aucun ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas, il était évident pour Neville Londubas qu'Hermione finirait avec tôt ou tard. Et quand bien même le rouquin ne serait pas là, quel poids aurait-il bien pu faire face à Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur bulgare de renommée internationale ? Rien. Le seul atout qu'il procédait face au jeune homme populaire était qu'il savait, lui, prononcer le prénom de la brune correctement… peut être en connaissait-il en peu plus sur les plantes, également, mais il doutait fort que cela fasse un quelconque avantage. Et puis, de toute façon, Hermione était surtout entourée par une gente masculine –les Weasley, Harry Potter… et justement, être l'amie de l'Elu devait sans doute rendre les autres garçons ternes à ses yeux chocolats.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Gryffondor, se mordit la langue, mais les choses étaient faites.  
La rouge et or fondit en larmes, son visage se décomposant lentement. Elle baissa la tête, mais il devina malgré tout le murmure étouffé : _« Rendre Ron moins idiot…_ »  
Neville, qui n'oubliait pas que les Serpentard approchaient, essaya désespérément de trouver une solution pour faire retrouver le sourire à Hermione, et si possible de la faire sortir de ses foutus toilettes. Peut êtres les verts et argents n'y entraient-ils même pas. Mais dans le cas contraire…

Malheureusement, Neville n'était sans doute pas quelqu'un de chanceux. Il n'eut pas davantage de chance qu'en temps normal, puisqu'au moment ou il se risquait timidement à la prendre dans ses bras –il avait déjà vu des filles se faire de pareilles accolades, et même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait être agréable de renifler sur le pull d'un ami, il se disait que peut être ça fonctionnerait sur la rouge et or- une voie trainantes et désagréable, reconnaissable entre mille se fit au entendre, au moment précis où Neville se disait que dans le fond, sentir le corps chaud d'Hermione contre lui n'était en fait pas si terrible que ça –voir même plaisant.

L'héritier des Serpentard avait stoppé net de ricaner avec les deux gorilles qui lui servaient d'amis, écarquillant les yeux devant ce spectacle pour le moins surprenant : quelqu'un serrait la sang de bourbe dans ses bras, alors que se cheveux broussailleux ruisselaient sur ses épaules… et il se trouvait qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de la belette, mais bien de Neville Longdubas, le garçon le plus tête en l'air et maladroit de tout Poudlard.

Cependant, même s'il fut surpris, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, dont une des devises les plus sacrées et de ne jamais perdre la face. Aussi se reprit-il vite, histoire de lancer un bon petit commentaire bien senti.

Le blond se mit à ricaner, presque immédiatement imité par Crabbe et Goyle, persuadé que ses deux Gryffondors formaient désormais un couple atypique et pitoyable –mais un couple tout de même.  
La brune sursauta violement, fixant Malefoy de se yeux brillants, les yeux rouges, ce que prit le blond pour de la colère, tandis que Neville ressenti l'irrépressible envie de disparaître sous terre, loin du regard narquois de Drago Malefoy.

-Tsss, siffla le vert et argent, d'un air faussement désolé, mais dis-moi, Sang de Bourbe, ce Longdubas est encore plus pitoyable que la belette… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a trompé avec Potter ?

A ces mots, Hermione devint si rouge que le garçon au visage lunaire craint un instant qu'elle n'explose, dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Après tout, il paraitrait qu'elle ait déjà giflé Drago Malefoy, une fois… Il aurait aimé voir ça, songea-t-il amèrement. _Encore plus pitoyable _que Ron… Bien sur, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le garçon blond fasse des éloges sur lui, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé. Pitoyable… il avait tout de même combattu au ministère malgré son nez cassé. Il avait participé à l'AD, et ne s'était pas contenté de lécher les bottes au crapaud à nœud rose qui leur servaient de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Mais en même temps, Malefoy était là, devant lui, à l'insulter, et pourtant il ne répondait pas. Il se maudit lui-même de se montrer si faible. Il devrait se défendre lui-même, et s'il ne le faisait pas, au moins défendre Hermione, mais il se contentait de rester là, les bras ballants après que la brune se soit violemment dégagée de son étreinte maladroite, se demandant pour une énième fois qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu boire le Choipeau Magique avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor au lieu de pouffsouffle, Serpentard étant exclu ainsi que Serdaigle –il n'était pas capable d'effectuer la moindre potion correctement, et n'était doué en rien, si ce n'est en botanique. Et encore, dans la maison des jaunes, il ne serait jamais arrivé au niveau de Cedric Diggory.

Mais vraiment, Gryffondor ! Lui ? Courageux ? Sa grand-mère elle-même ne cessait de lui rabâcher le courage de ses parents, et surtout son père, qui _lui_ était un véritable rouge et or. Courageux ? Nevile eut envie de ricaner, amèrement. Mais il était tout sauf courageux ! Face à lui, un épouvantard prenait la forme de _Rogue_, bon sang ! Bien sur, il était de notoriété connue que le Maitre des Potions aimait terroriser ses élèves et était tout sauf _gentil_ –rien que l'idée que cette chauve souris graisseuse puisse se montrer aimable était risible. Il ne montrait du respect que pour le directeur - mais personne n'avait peur de lui, au point d'avoir les mains qui tremblent et de ne pouvoir se concentrer sur une simple potion d'enflure. Personne ne faisait fondre cinq chaudrons par an ! Pour ça, il pouvait se prétendre détenteur du record absolu.

Et puis, s'il n'y avait que la bravoure, mais il n'avait rien pour compenser. Il était ridicule sur un balai, totalement nul en métamorphose, à peine passable en sortilège. La seule matière où il était bon était la botanique –très bon, même selon Chourave, mais ça ne suffisait pas à compenser les autres cours. A se demander comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'en sixième sans tripler chaque année.

Non, vraiment, sur ce coup là, le Choipeau s'était totalement gouré.

-Cela dit, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, continua le Serpentard sur sa lancée, apparemment très fier de sa blague précédente, les deux idiots s'esclaffant à ses côtés. Profite de ce pauvre type, tu n'auras jamais mieux !

La brune semblait maintenant entre colère et pleures et esquissa un mouvement vers sa baguette magique, puis sembla renoncer. Sans doute songea-t-elle qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. De nombreuse fois, Neville avait eut l'occasion de voir à quel point elle s'appliquait à paraître détachée et indifférente aux commentaires et rumeurs désobligeantes, même s'il était évident que ses nerfs en prenaient un sérieux coup.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie ne me donne pas précisément envie de faire ce qu'on fait _ici_, mais maintenant ça serait pas mal que tu dégage des toilettes pour garçon, Granger, même si je ne doute pas qu'elles représentent pour toi un endroit parfait pour voir ce décérébré qui te sert de petit ami…

A ces mots, Neville eut conscience qu'il était devenu aussi rouge que les robes de Quidditch de sa maison. Essayant de rester impassible –sans grand résultat- il se laissa distraitement entrainer dehors par la brune, qui affichait toujours l'air d'un Hippogriffe en colère, ce qui n'était pas peut dire.

-Je suis désolé, fit Neville d'un ton entre le bredouillement et le marmonnement.

Mais Hermione avait levé la tête et le fixait maintenant les yeux brillants, l'air presque surexcitée.

-C'est ça !

-heuuu quoi ? demanda Neville, un peu dépassé.

Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air un peu ahurit, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce subit changement d'humeur. Au moins, eut-il le temps de songer, la brune n'avait plus l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle avait le regard vitreux qu'il lui avait déjà vu, et qui précédait ses fuites subites en direction de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une lumineuse idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et qu'elle devait la vérifier ou creuser la question. Elle eut soudain l'air gênée.

-Oh. Hum, c'est…estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi ? se lança-t-elle soudain en parlant d'une voix précipitée.

-hein ?

-Je… Non, rien. Je… je vais y aller.

Le garçon n'était pas sur d'avoir bien comprit. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit ? La surdité ne faisait pourtant pas encore partie de ses défauts.

-C'est à cause de Ron n'est-ce pas ?

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question. Bien sur que c'était à cause de Ron. Soit il n'avait rien comprit, soit il était absolument peu probable qu'elle lui demande à _lui_ de sortir avec elle, surtout après la pitoyable démonstration qu'il lui avait fait dans les toilettes face au trois Serpentards –qui aurait été subjugué par ses brillantes répliques monosyllabiques ? Qui aurait franchement put lui poser une telle question sans avoir autre chose en tête ?

Conclusion, ça concernait le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

La brune avait soudain viré au cramoisi et donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans le mur de pierre du couloir.

-Tu veux… il hésitait mais ne voyait pas d'autre explication, rendre Ron _jaloux_ ?

Après le rouge vif, la brune perdit d'un coup sa couleur et présenta un teint extrêmement pâle. Elle avait l'air totalement effondrée.

-C'est… si évident que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voie.

-Non…non, c'est juste que…, pataugea un peu Neville, presque aussi mal à l'aise que la jeune fille.

-Tu veux bien alors ?

Elle avait l'air gênée mais tellement pleine d'espoir à la fois qu'il s'imaginait mal ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants se voiler d'un refus. Devant son air presque désespéré, il n'osa pas dire non. Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, il hocha la tête, dépassé par les événements.  
Devant son assentiment, elle eut enfin un sourire radieux.

-Je dois aller a la bibliothèque s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, avant de le laisser seul dans le couloir, filant à toute vitesse, disparaissant déjà à l'autre bout du couloir dans un tourbillon de robe noire.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Neville Longdubas se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

« _Mais dans quel filet du diable je suis tombé_ ? » gémit-il.

Il est a présent « petit ami » officiel d'Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, lui qui serait plutôt _Oublie-Tout_, un des élèves les plus empotés et maladroits, dont la réputation de fondeur de chaudron n'était plus à faire –là où la brune aurait plutôt le palmarès de la seule élève ne faisant pas partie de la maison des verts et argent à laquelle Rogue n'a encore rien trouvé à redire concernant ses potions. Malefoy n'était pas si loin de la vérité lorsqu'il s'était une fois moqué en disant qu'il faudrait qu'il crée une nouvelle école rien que pour lui, pour rester au niveau. Le Choipeau magique aurait du crée une Cinquième Maison rien que pour lui –pour les _décérébrés_ dans son genre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?

Il s'écouterait, il se taperait sans doute la tête contre les murs épais de l'école de Sorcellerie.

Mais les Serpentards croisés plus tôt ont interrompirent ses tristes pensées.

-Alors Longdubas, fit narquoisement Malefoy, ta petite amie au sang de bourbe t'as déjà largué ? Faut dire qu'avec ta tête comme une passoire, tu te souviens sans doute même pas où tu l'as dénichée…

Neville ne répondit pas. Cette fois, la machine était bel et bien en marche. Quand bien même il aurait voulut revenir en arrière ou refuser, nul doute que les rumeurs allaient aller bon train et se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le château, la blond arrogant y veillerai sans doute personnellement –peut être espérait-il qu'il soit rayé de la carte dés ce soir par Ron Weasley ? Quoi qu'il en soit réellement, plan machiavélique ou non, il était foutrement mal barré !

Remontant à pas lents à la tour Gryffondor –il avait renoncé à se rendre à la bibliothèque- une dernière idée lui asséna le coup de grâce :

-…que va dire grand-mère !?

---

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Le suivant est déjà écris, cela dit n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, ça me motivera quand même à poster _;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde !  
Eh oui, me revoila déjà ! Je dois dire que je suis contente, même si je ne croule pas sous les reviews, il semble qu'il y a des gens qui lisent cette fic (c'est tout ce que je demande _:) )

_Bref, eh bien voila un nouveau petit chapitre. Bon, je sais, il n'est pas bien long, c'est toujours moins point faible, mais le suivant devrait suivre rapidement. Et promis, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour ralonger les prochains._

_Bonne lecture !_

_---_

Neville se trouvait dans son dortoir, dans son lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges, fermement décidé à y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, si pas jusqu'à sa majorité, où il pourrait devenir ermite et se cacher du monde jusqu'à ce que les gens l'aient totalement oubliés. En cet instant plus qu'à tout autre moment, il plaignait vraiment Harry Potter d'être le sujet de tant de ragots, et qu'il ne puisse faire un pas dans un couloir bondé sans que des dizaines de paires d'yeux ne le fixent, si pas en le montrant du doigs.

En s'éveillant, il avait bien espéré que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve stupide dû à une overdose de roastbeef en sauce de la veille, mais la réalité avait vite fait de le rattraper : les images d'hier lui revinrent en tête alors que la lumière du soleil de ce samedi matin venait lentement éclairer le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Dean, Seamus, Harry et –et à cette pensée son estomac se contracta presque douloureusement- Ron.

Et les braves elfes de maison du château n'y étaient pour rien, malheureusement; leur cuisine était irréprochable et ils n'avaient pas encore cherché à se venger des chapeaux tricotés d'Hermione, qu'ils prenaient presque comme une déclaration de guerre.

La rumeur du «couple» qu'il formait avec la brune s'était bien entendu répandue à une vitesse vertigineuse, lancée sous les plaisanteries et sarcasmes de mauvais goût de la maison des verts et argent d'abord, et elle avait vite fait de suivre son chemin jusqu'aux inséparables Lavandes et Parvati, qui s'étaient empressées de relayer l'information. Après cela, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps –par ailleurs extrêmement réduit.  
La maison de Gryffondor s'était emparée de la nouvelle avec fièvre, tandis que Padma faisait circuler l'incroyable information chez les Serdaigles, se chargeant de mettre au courant les Poufsouffles. En un temps record, les quatre maisons étaient au courant, toutes années comprises.  
Si les informations importantes pouvaient être relayée de la même façon, les médias auraient vite fait de faire faillite. Quoi que la Gazette du Sorcier ne semblait pas préoccupée par le fait de transmettre des nouvelles capitales pour l'instant. En fait, il semblait que plus c'était inintéressant, et, si possible rabaissant pour une majorité de personnes, au mieux c'était. Merci Rita Skeeter...

Beaucoup étaient restés sceptiques, mais comme la première concernée n'avait pas démenti («_Et alors?_» aurait-elle répliqué dédaigneusement à la première pimbêche lui demandant si «_la nouvelle était vraie_» d'un air conspirateur et surexcité, trois amies gloussantes l'attendant plus loin, entraient une véritable crise d'apoplexie chez ces dernière lorsque leur amie leur avait rapporté ces paroles. Elle avait ensuite regardée la fille, profondément déçue de cette réponse si peu fournie en détails croustillants, avec un air qui voulait dire approximativement «_maintenant-lâche-moi-on-a-pas-gardé-les-Veracrasses-ensemble_»)

Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient alors pris, partant dans toutes les supputations possibles et imaginables, certains allant jusqu'à décrire une relation passionnée et secrète née dans les cachots de Rogue, d'autres comme quoi Hermione Granger sortait en réalité avec un enseignant sous Polynectar -restait à savoir s'il s'agissait de Flitwik ou McGonagal.  
Les mauvaises langues disaient que Neville avait du avoir eut recours à un philtre d'amour, bien qu'il avait du en plus se tromper de personne –et d'autres, peut être pires, répliquaient en riant que c'était tout à fait impossible, ou alors qu'il avait du vouloir faire une simple potion pour les maux de gorge et qu'il s'était trompé, produisant de l'Amortensia sans le savoir… Il était vrai que cette réputation-là (être passablement désolant en potions, plus encore que dans toute autre branche) était elle aussi un fait acquis pour tous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu de personne en somme avait l'air de prendre vraiment cette histoire au sérieux.

Neville n'était pas réapparut pour le souper, ne voulant pas avoir a affonter toute la soirée les commentaires et regards moqueurs, faisant mine de dormir lorsque ses camardes de classe curieux étaient entré dans le dortoir, mais n'avait rien raté des chuchotements furieux de Ron à Harry.

A les entendre, Hermione elle aussi s'était rapidement éclipsée dans son dortoir (il l'imaginait bien poursuivie par les Miss Ragots n°1 de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Lavande et Parvati) Harry avait l'air sceptique,bien que reconnaissant que le comportement de leur meilleure amie était bizarre (Neville, dissimilé derrière ses rideaux pourpres, s'imaginait parfaitement le froncement de sourcils du «Survivant», s'appliquant à ne pas bouger pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se douter qu'il était en réalité parfaitement réveillé.)  
Le rouquin, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air d'y croire, mais cette rumeur le mettait malgré tout de très mauvaise humeur –comme par hasard…

Il avait ensuite essayé de faire taire les protestations furieuses de son estomac, apparemment pas satisfait d'avoir manqué le repas du soir. S'appliquant à ne pas trop bouger, il avait entendu les voix de ses camarades de dortoir se faire plus basses, bientôt un rien décousue, puis disparaître, peu de temps après que Dean Thomas ai souhaité bonne nuit à la cantonade, d'une voix pâteuse qui laissait entendre qu'il_voulait_ dormir. Il avait ensuite contemplé le plafond un bon moment, se forçant à ne pas penser au lendemain –dans ce cas, une inquiétude sourde le prenait, et ce n'était pas pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Neville avait mal dormi cette nuit, se tournant dans tous ses sens dans son lit aux draps écarlates, sombrant parfois dans un sommeil agité, peuplés de rêves désagréables –il avait d'abord rêvé qu'il se faisait poursuivre par un Ron Weasley furieux, essayant de l'assommer avec un énorme balais, tandis qu'Harry volait au dessus d'eux à la recherche du vif d'or, mais n'entendait pas les cris de Neville pour l'aider.  
Ensuite, il s'était vu retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune, qui éclatait de rire à sa vue, lui demandant s'il avait réellement pensé qu'elle demanderait à un pauvre Veracrasse dans on genre de sortir avec elle, même pour faire semblant. Elle ajoutait avec la voix trainante de Malefoy, prenant curieusement ses traits, qu'elle préférait encore embrasser un scrout à pétard plutôt qu'il lui tienne la main. Il découvrait alors avec horreur qu'une carapace grise le recouvrait… puis s'était réveillé en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son lit, les draps entortillé autour de ses jambes.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se leva, avec l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué que le veille, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, le cœur battant et le souffle encore une peu court. Peine perdue, cependant, car le reste du dortoir sembla se lever en même temps que lui, de façon presque synchronisée que s'en était effrayant.

-Eh, Neville, salua Seamus en se frottant les yeux, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? fit il en réprimant un bâillement.

-heu…

Dean, les cheveux en bataille avait soudain l'air bien plus réveillé, le fixant de façon curieuse. A cet instant, il avait la mimique typique de Lavande, flairant le scoop.

-Tu sors_vraiment_ avec Hermione? demanda-il, l'air un rien conspirateur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse des confidences détaillées, et qu'il le faisait depuis toujours.

-Je…

Il finit par acquiescer, alors qu'Harry mettait ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air surprit et que Ron faisait une sorte de grimace, comme s'il était en train de digérer un repas particulièrement désagréable et remuant. Il se força à penser que c'était uniquement du au fait que Ron Weasley était toujours un peu grognon le matin, avant d'avoir pris un solide petit déjeuner. Ou, mieux, que cette grimace dirigée vers lui était le pur fruit de son imagination.

Dean et Seamus se mirent à le bombarder de questions en tous genre:

-Depuis quand tu sorts avec elle ?

-Heuu... hier.

-C'est toi qui lui a demandé ?

-ça c'est passé comment ?

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? avait demandé le pauvre Neville avec appréhension.

-Vous avez vraiment... dans les cachots de Rogue ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire amusé, tout en retirant son dessus de pijama.

-Et la Tour d'Astronomie, avait renchérit Dean Thomas, alors que Neville poussait un glapissement appeuré, et que Ron devenait d'un rouge vermillon du plus mauvais goût.

Il s'était refusé à répondre à toute autre question, ne répondant que par grognements étouffés ou faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, se dépechant de quitter son dortoir au plus vite.

Priant pour que la brune n'ai pas changé d'avis, tout en espérant avidement que cette histoire ne soit qu'un mal entendu, il enfila à la va-vite ses vêtements, dans le but de fier le plus vite possible du dortoir des sixièmes années, manquant de peu d'enfiler des chaussettes dépareillées.

Au moment où il passait la porte, Seamus était entre train de lacer ses chaussures, Dean l'attendant manifestement. Ron était hors de vue et Harry avait l'air presque prêt.

Il hâta le pas dans l'escalier, hésitant entre se rendre à la Grande Salle et subir les regards des autres, ou se cacher à la bibliothèque. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment fuir ou se cacher –et qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, son estomac semblait toujours bouder de n'avoir rien avalé hier soir- il se résigna à l'idée d'aller manger.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici déjà le chapitre trois ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? (uhu)  
Que dire ? Pas grand-chose, en fait, donc je vais abréger avec mon blabla... Je voulais juste remercier mes reviewers, et puis aussi ceux qui lisent en silence _;-)  
_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

---

Il fut tiré de ses pensées au bas des escaliers par deux filles blondes qui gloussèrent en le dépassant. Il comprit l'objet de ses rires surexcités lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione se levait d'un pouf rouge, un peu plus, loin et marchait vers lui d'un air oscillant entre assurance et anxiété assez particulier.

-Bonjour, fit-il nerveusement, ayant l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge, se sentant idiot, droit comme un I et gaude devant elle. Ses bras lui semblaient soudain être de beaucoup trop long, pendant stupidement le long de son corps.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas seul à ne pas être tout fait assuré. Son nœud dans la gorge se détendis un peu.

-Bonjour Neville, fit-elle en levant la tête pour lui planter un rapide baiser sur la joue, le faisait terriblement rougir. 

Il remarqua avec un peu de soulagement qu'elle aussi avait le teint rose.

-Tu… veux qu'on aille manger à deux?

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira alors, et elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, comme s'il elle n'attendait qu'une confirmation pour reprendre une totale assurance. En effet, elle le prit alors par la main d'une poigne de fer, l'entrainant vers le trou que cachait le tableau de la grosse dame d'une démarche qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, qui fit se demander à Neville si s'était du à sa détermination, son caractère autoritaire ou une certaine habitude, avec Krum.

A cette pensée, il se sentit un peu amère en pensant à ce qu'avait vécu la brune avec l'attrapeur bulgare, même s'il ne s'était ni agit d'une longue histoire d'amour, ni même d'une relation passionnée.  
Ça lui faisait au moins un point en commun avec Ron Weasley, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'humour pas vraiment joyeux: lui non plus ne portait pas le célèbre Viktor Krum dans son cœur, plutôt loin de là, même s'il devait lui reconnaître un talent certain –de ce qu'il avait put en observer et entendre par la gazette qui en avait quelque fois fait l'éloge dans une édition spécial sport, et les nombreuses photos à l'appuis, n'ayant pas put aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich les vacances précédant sa quatrième année.

Durant cette quatrième année, précisément, il avait demandé à la rouge et or d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, mais elle avait refusé. Au début, il avait crut, comme tout le monde, qu'elle n'avait simplement pas envie de paraître affichée avec lui et sa tête de passoire.  
Mais dans le fond, savoir qu'elle n'avait pas menti n'avait été qu'un très maigre réconfort. Aurait-elle passé tant de temps pour s'habiller et coiffer ses cheveux indomptables pour lui? Aurait-elle été si radieuse s'il avait été son cavalier? Il en doutait fermement. 

Il avait alors proposé à Ginny sachant que quoi elle ne pourrait pas venir du tout… même si la rousse aurait sans nul doute choisi un _autre_ Gryffondor comme cavalier… un certain brun aux yeux verts… Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas ravie, mais, au moins, il n'avait pas été seul. Bien sur, lorsque ce bal avait été annoncé, il n'avait pas vraiment été emballé, et ce n'était pas seulement du au fait qu'il se considérait comme un piètre danseur, se doutant que ce ne serait pas sur lui que les filles se rueraient…

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la Grande Salle au plafond représentant un ciel gris, mais sans nuages menaçants, où pointaient de timides rayons de soleil, la main de Neville toujours fermement prisonnière de celle d'Hermione, que des murmures et chuchotement s'étaient élevés des tables peu bruyantes en raison de l'heure relativement matinale de ce samedi matin.

Ignorant les regards des curieux, avec un superbe dédain – être amie du garçon le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne lui avait apprit à ne pas trop se soucier du regard des autres- la brune le dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, où Ginny Weasley, l'air encore un peu endormie, la regarda bizarrement, levant la tête du petit pain qu'elle beurrait distraitement.

Neville, mal à l'aise, s'assis à côté de sa «petite amie».

Que devrait-il faire maintenant? Il n'avait pas _vraiment_ eut de petite amie jusqu'à présent. En fait, ça s'apparentait davantage à un vide cosmique qu'à autre chose, si on exceptait le petit bisou échangé du bout des lèvres à 8 ans, avec la fille des amis à sa grand-mère…  
Devait-il se comporter à la manière d'un gentleman en lui servant à boire, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait et lui proposant son bras? S'attendait-elle qu'il se comporte comme certains élèves qu'il avait déjà vus, machos, en ayant l'air de l'exhiber comme un objet précieux? Non, Hermione n'aimerait sans doute pas qu'il se comporte ainsi…  
S'attendait-elle a du romantisme? Des paroles mielleuses et des mots doux? (il sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement à cette pensée) Il se voyait mal lui chanter des sérénades ou lui déclamer des vers.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il espérait ne pas devoir se comporter comme Ron et Lavande, collés comme des sangsues (ses joues chauffèrent davantage et il se sentit encore plus mal)

Mais, à son plus grand soulagement, Hermione se comportait de manière habituelle. Elle se servit de céréales, alors que Neville tendait la main pour des croissants dorés. Il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Que devait-on dire à sa petite amie? Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle était vraiment sa petite amie…

Mais Dean et Seamus se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise proche à se moment, suivit de près par Harry et un Ron maussade.  
Il y eut un certain blanc désagréable entre le trio mémorable de Gryffondor, bientôt brisé par Hermione:

-Bonjour, Harry, bonjour Ron, dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

On n'aurait jamais crut qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit de particulier de puis la veille, ni même qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ron –ce qui équivalait généralement peu à des salut cordiaux dés le lendemain, en touts cas.

-Salut, Hermione, sourit le garçon aux yeux verts, non sans jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Neville, assis à côté de sa meilleure amie, en train de se tortiller sur sa chaise, sous le regard du rouquin.

-'lut, grogna le roux, avant de tirer à lui le panier de couques au chocolat, alors qu'Harry se servait de porridge, tandis que Dean et Seamus mordaient avec appétit dans leurs tartines.

Neville se servit je jus de citrouille, les doigts légèrement tremblant, avec la ferme envie de se cacher sous la table, tandis qu'Hermione plongeait avec entrain sa cuillère dans les céréales qui flottaient dans le lait.

Hésitant, il contempla d'abord le bout de ses doigts quelques instants, comme s'ils représentaient un spécimen de biologie particulièrement intéressant. Mais quand il fut évident qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir sur ses ongles, mis à part le fait qu'il serait temps de couper celui de son pouce droit, il dévia timidement le regard vers son assiette, la table, et enfin Hermione. Elle mangeait toujours ses céréales, les yeux dans les vagues… Justement, remarqua-t-il, quelque chose avait changé avec ses yeux. Il écarquilla ses siens lorsqu'il découvrit cette surprenante modification: Hermione, LA Hermione Granger était _maquillée_!

Bien sur, cela restait discret, il ne s'agissait pas d'une couche de poudre bleu électrique comme en portait parfois des filles de leur année, mais un peu de fard discret et un rien de mascara, allongeant ses cils. Neville en faillit en rester bouche bée. Cela faisait-il longtemps qu'elle se maquillait? Il en doutait, d'autant plus que Lavande et Parvati se seraient fait une joue de relayer la nouvelle à sensation. Etait-ce récent, alors? C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait que vue de loin, en classe, cette dernière semaine, mis à part hier, où il n'avait rien remarqué. Serait-ce possible que…? Serait-ce pour _lui_ qu'elle aurait fait cet effort cosmétique? Il se sentait tout retourné rien qu'à cette idée. Aucune fille ne s'était jamais faite jolie pour lui. 

C'est à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Ron, qui fixait la brune, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Manifestement, lui aussi venait de remarquer les paupières légèrement colorées de sa meilleure amie. Et, indubitablement, ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. Cela dit, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais une idée désagréable se logea dans la tête deNeville. Sans doute Hermione ne s'était-elle pas faite belle pour lui, cet idiot, mais bien pour que Ron ne la remarque, ne voie ce qu'il ratait. Cela devait certainement servir ce plan stupide pour le rendre jaloux. 

Le garçon au visage lunaire n'avait plus réellement faim, mais il se força à mastiquer la pâte au beurre, la boule dans sa gorge revenant à la charge, regrettant pour la centième fois au moins d'avoir accepté cette proposition complètement farfelue hier après midi.

Enfin! Quelle idée que de sortir avec lui dans le but de sortir avec Ron! Il y avait quelque chose dans le raisonnement qui le dépassait. En général, quand l'un ou l'autre sortait avec quelqu'un ça n'avait pas amené l'autre à se déclarer, mais au contraire, avait rendu les relations entre les deux amis plus que bancales, décuplant les disputes déjà fréquentes à la base. Il fallait croire que même Hermione Granger, pourtant sans doute la l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération, avait ses failles…

Cependant, quelque part, Neville s'estimait un rien flatté qu'elle lui ait demandé à _lui_ de tenir ce rôle pas très avantageux. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait une chance de rendre Ron jaloux, après tout. Elle aurait pu choisir un garçon plus beau, plus fort, plus intelligent, plus populaire, enfin, _mieux_ que lui. Cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose, non?

Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui prenait un malin plaisir à lui souffler qu'elle n'avait que saisi l'opportunité qui s'était présenté, qu'il lui avait proposé son aide, qu'il était en fait les seul assez stupide pour ne pas oser refuser une telle proposition, et que le résultat était là….

-Alors, comment vous êtes sortis ensemble, demanda soudain Ron, un rien agressif, brisant le silence troublépar les bruits de mastication et de couverts qui tintaient contre les assiettes.

-heu, bafouilla Neville. 

Ils ne s'étaient absolument mis d'accord sur un quelconque scénario. En fait, ils n'avaient rien décidé du tout, se contentant d'hocher pitoyablement la tête. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Et, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas _réellement_ raconter ce qui s'était passé.

-Eh bien, c'était… heu… hier, dans les toilettes…, s'embrouilla Neville, alors qu'Harry Potter haussait les sourcils, conscient que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour faire sa déclaration, mais aucune idée lumineuse de s'était imposée à lui.

Ron devint cramoisi, s'étouffant à moitié avec son deuxième pain au chocolat, tandis que Dean et Seamus s'envoyaient des regards équivoques, l'un manquant de recracher son jus de citrouille, l'autre pouffant de rire. Hermione, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. En fait, elle donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir envie de se taper la tête contre la table.

-Dans les … _toilettes_? répéta le rouquin d'une voix bizarre oscillant entre un aigu indigné, et ton dangereusement bas, l'air faussement patient.

Plus loin, Ginny s'était penchée de leur côté, les yeux plissés, se doutant manifestement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Sans doute au courant des rumeurs, elle esquissa un sourire compatissant au pauvre Neville, qui ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux pour autant.

-Oui, Ron, dans les _toilettes_, répéta-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un garçon particulièrement demeuré, intervenant soudainement, les yeux brillants de colère, Neville est venu me défendre devant Malefoy et sa bande, siffla-t-elle.

Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas cessé leur manège, mais Harry, plus perspicace, jeta un coup d'œil furieux du côté des Serpentards, devinant sans peine pourquoi Hermione s'était retrouvée dans des toilettes comme par hasard après la dispute virulent d'hier après midi -il fallait dire que c'était plutôt une habitude pour Hermione de se réfugier aux toilettes… Un souvenir fugace d'une massue s'abatant sur un troll traversa l'esprit de l'Elu, alors que Ron, moins vif et subtil, reprenait:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les toilettes avec Neville et la fouine? 

A ces mots, Dean et Seamus explosèrent de rire, Seamus s'essuyant les yeux. 

Hermione, elle aussi, ne semblait plus pouvoir se contenir, mais dans un autre sens, car elle hurla d'une voix hystérique:

-J'étais aux toilettes après que tu m'aies traitée de… hum, comment c'était déjà? de _Rat de Bibliothèque Je Sais Tout Prétentieuse_? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix acide, faisant sursauter une partie de la Grande Salle, alors que les oreilles de Ron viraient à un rouge soutenu. Et Neville est venu me consoler car figure-toi qu'il existe des gens qui n'ont pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café! termina-t-elle sur une note suraigüe.

Sur ce, elle se leva brusquement, renversant son verre –heureusement vide- empoignant Neville en déclarant d'une voix polaire qu'elle n'avait «plus faim», alors qu'Harry avait un petit air désolé, et Ron abordait un teint couleur cerise trop mure.

Sur la table trônaient un bol de plein de céréales molles qui se transformant doucement en bouillie, et un morceau de croissant à peine entamé.

Neville, complètement dépassé par les événements –ça semblait devenir une habitude ne ce moment- se laissait mollement entrainer vers la sortie, tentant tant bien que mal d'avaler sa bouchée de croisant sans s'étouffer, rouge de honte quant aux regards qui pesaient sur eux.

---

_Aloooors ? ça vous a plu ? Content(e) ? Pas content ? N'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir ! _:) 


	4. Chapter 4

_Tadâââm ! Voila un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !  
Il est temps que notre rouquin à la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café ouvre les hostilités maintenant, non ?Eh bien... c'est parti ! (bon rien de bien méchant, évidemment...)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

---

Le reste du weekend ne se passa pas réellement dans une ambiance joyeuse.

Ron faisait la tête –au grand désespoir de Harry, qui se retrouvait une fois encore pris en sandwich entre ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'il restait davantage avec le rouquin, se déculpabilisant en se disant qu'Hermione avait Neville… même s'il s'interrogeait sur ce couple insolite. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour comprendre la gente féminine- dieu savait que les filles pouvaient être compliquées! D'habitude, c'était plutôt du côté d'Hermione qu'il se tournait s'il voulait tenter de comprendre l'un ou l'autre comportement tout à fait inexplicable…- il se demandait depuis quand Hermione craquait sur Neville.  
Pour être honnête, cela faisait un moment qu'il aurait donné sa main à l'hippogriffe qu'elle était plutôt amoureuse de Ron, même si ça ne crevait pas autant les yeux que le réciproque, bien entendu. D'un autre côté, il fallait admettre que son meilleur ami ne s'y prenait pas de la meilleure manière qui soit pour séduire la brune –à moi que ce soit encore un mystère non résolu des filles, il ne pensait pas que s'afficher avec une blondasse pouvait arranger les choses entre ses deux meilleurs mais, loin de là. 

Mais_Neville_? 

Bien sûr, il était gentil. Sympa, même, si l'on omettait sa légendaire maladresse et son côté tête en l'air. Mais de la à sortir avec…

Ce n'était pas doute pas très amical de sa part, mais le Survivant avait du mal à voir en lui autre chose qu'un éternel célibataire nerveux en présence de la gente féminine.  
Non pas qu'il était laid, mais ce n'était simplement pas le genre du garçon derrière lequel les filles faisaient la queue pour s'attirer ses bonne grâces.

Bref, ce couple soudain lui semblait bizarre, mais peut être était-ce simplement du au fait qu'il avait du mal à imaginer Hermione avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, mis à part peut être si elle consentait à montrer plus d'affection aux humains qu'aux livres…

La brune faisait quant à elle plutôt mine d'ignorer son meilleur ami, trainant avec elle Neville aux repas, mais ne le tolérant pas toujours à la bibliothèque, où elle passait en fait le plus clair de son temps, pendant lequel Neville avait prit l'habitude de se réfugier du côté des serres, seul endroit où il pouvait avoir un peu de calme –son dortoir n'était pas l'idéal quand on savait qu'il le partageait avec un Ron Weasley grognon et légèrement remonté contre lui- bien que ne le reconnaissant pas le moins du monde.  
De plus, Dean et Seamus avaient pris le pli de l'interroger régulièrement sur «ce qu'il faisait avec Hermione et la fouine dans les toilettes» en pouffant de rire, ce qui accroissait la mauvaise humeur du rouquin.

Harry, lassé de voir Ron jeter des regards furieux au couple, avait finit par demander à son ami ce qui lui posait problème (ayant une petite idée sur la question…) Les oreilles du roux étaient devenues cramoisies, signe de son malaise, mais il s'était borné à grogner qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler, détournant ensuite la conversation, restant renfrogné pour les trois heures suivantes. 

Il avait aussi beaucoup lorgné sur Lavande, avec laquelle il était sorti plus tôt dans l'année, et Harry craignait fortement qu'il ressorte avec dans le seul but de rendre Hermione jalouse. A cette pensée, il s'était d'ailleurs à nouveau interrogé sur sa soudaine passion pour Neville Longdubas, se demandant jusqu'où elle aurait pu aller… mais il avait préféré chasser cette idée, du moins dans un premier temps. Heureusement, Ron, avait semblé finir par juger qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps en compagnie de _Lav-lav _pour ne pas tenter l'expérience, et le Survivant en était plutôt soulagé. Malgré tout, son meilleur ami ne semblait –malheureusement- pas prêt à laisser tomber «l'idée jalousie», et passait en revue plusieurs Gryffondors et quelques Pouffsouffles qui serraient susceptible de participer au plan foireux qu'il élaborait dans ses heures où il broyait du noir.

Lundi matin fut l'annoncée d'une nouvelle période. 

En effet, Ron semblait avoir envisagé le problème sous un tout nouvel angle. Après que Neville ai fait exploserle contenu verdâtre de son chaudron en cours de potions et ai reçu la plus mauvaise note en métamorphose doublée d'un regard foudroyant à la McGo; bref qu'il s'était fait humilié en bonne et due forme, il en arriva à la conclusion qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas _réellement_ être amoureuse de Neville. 

Bien sur, même si lui avait cherché à rendre la brune jalouse, il ne lui était pas venu qu'elle puisse faire pareil. Aussi en était-il arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle le trouvait juste… sympa, et puis qu'elle devait se sentir seule. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il avait sans doute réussi à rendre la brune jalouse –et son ego se gonflait alors d'orgueil à cette idée- et que, sans doute inconsciemment s'était-elle reportée sur Neville par dépit… Son soulagement était qu'elle ne se soit pas entichée d'Harry.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se mit en tête qu'il avait la mission de d'ouvrir les yeux à sa meilleure amie. Il en fit d'ailleurs part au Survivant (sans pour autant lui donner la version exacte) qui se montra septique, mais n'osa pas contredire son ami.

Les hostilités commencèrent dés le souper. 

Le rouquin avait l'air bien plus heureux se lundi soir, dévorant à toute vitesse son assiette pleine de poulet rôti, de compote et de pommes de terre rissolées, dégainant un peu les nombreuses variétés de légumes pourtant proposé.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, on était loin de la soirée de samedi, où il avait fusillé du regard ses petits pois-carottes durant presque tout le repas, où il n'avait retrouvé le sourire que devant les parts généreuses de gâteau en chocolat proposé comme dessert. Il participa à la discussion, la provoquant, même, amenant le sujet des Serpentards et Rogue, ce qui amené naturellement l'incident en potion du matin –mine de rien, lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie, il pouvait se montrer extrêmement subtile…

Neville avait observé son manège durant le souper, la mine sombre, décelant ce qu'il cherchait à faire –c'est-à-dire enfoncer le clou, car il se sentait déjà bien assez minable comme cela, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore assis à côté de la brune, qui, elle avait encore une fois excellé partout, se demandant à quel point ils devaient faire un contraste à eux deux- mais ne sachant pas renvoyer les coups, ni même le parer, ce qui ajoutait encore son sentiment d'élève pitoyable.

Dean et Seamus, bien sur, participaient à l'hilarité générale de l'extrémité de ma table des Gryffondors. Harry souriaient avec un ait d'excuse en direction de son camarade de dortoir, reconnaissant que l'image où la potion visqueuse avait soudainement explosé ne manquait pas d'un certain _charme_. Et puis la tête de Pansy qui s'était retrouvée affublée de grumeaux verdâtres dans ses cheveux soigneusement peignés n'était en rien atténuer le rire qui lui montant dans la gorge. Ça en plus du fait que, pour une fois, Rogue ne s'était pas trop concentré sur lui- et ça lui faisait des vacances. Il avait même réussi plus ou moins la potion du jour (même s'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait qu'un faible acceptable, même si elle valait bien un E!)

Hermione, elle, en revanche, ne riait pas.

Elle coupait ses chicons braisés avec application, les lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation, finissant pas protester que ce n'était pas drôle. Neville en fut soulagé, car il n'aurait pas supporté que sa «petite amie» se moque ouvertement de lui. Mais peut être ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas le faire devant lui pour ne pas le blesser? Ou, peut être que dans le fond, elle avait peur qu'il ne change alors d'avis?

Décidément ce lundi était réellement une mauvaise journée, songea tristement le garçon au visage lunaire, examinant avec suspicion les légumes d'un vert criard dans son assiette.

La seule de leur coin de table qui n'avait pas, soit éclaté de rire sur son passage en laissant des commentaires sur ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Hermione dans les toilettes , soit l'avadakedavérisé du regard, c'était Ginny Wealsey.

Bien sur, elle s'était assez rapidement jetée sur lui, le samedi après-midi, pour en apprendre davantage, les yeux pétillants de malice alors que ses cheveux roux dansaient sur ses épaules, mais il savait que sa curiosité n'était pas destinée à être commérée dans tout Poudlard dans les minutes qui suivraient ses confidences. Elle riait avec les autres de sa mésaventure –qui ne l'aurait pas fait, songe-t-il avec humeur- mais ce n'était ni malveillant ni moqueur, et elle était aussi la première à lui lancer des sourire ou faire des grimace dans le dos de son frère, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal en présence du rouquin.  
Oui, Ginny n'était sans doute pas la cavalière qui lui fallait, mais c'était une vraie amie.

Son seul soulagement avait été le fait qu'Hermione finisse par s'agacer es ricanements incessant du rouquin –qui commençait sérieusement à sonner faux, jugeait Neville- et qu'elle réclame de passer à un autre sujet, tête haute.

Le reste du repas se fit dans un calme relatif –dans la Grande Salle, parler de calme serait bien illusoire, mis à part durant le discours du Directeur, où les élèves se taisaient alors, si l'on excepte quelques verts et argent dont le nom ne serra pas cité.

Toujours dans l'objectif de sa mission –je-dois-ouvrir-les-yeux-à-Hermione, le roux lui demanda de lui parler un moment. Harry haussa les sourcils, mais les laissa seuls. Neville, qui commençait à être sur les nerfs, avait décidé dés le début du dessert de se rendre auprès des serres, là où il pourrait avoir un peu de calme –et Merlin savait s'il en avait besoin. Les plantes lui avaient toujours donné cette sensation de paix et de tranquillité qu'il recherchait.

Mais bien sur, Neville Longdubas n'était pas et ne serait sans doute jamais quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de chanceux. Aussi, Hermione accepta avec suspicion et surprise la proposition de son meilleur ami de discuter, sortant dans le parc, profitant du même coup de la douceur du soir, avant que le couvre feu ne soit dépassé. Il ne fut pas non plus étonnant qu'il surprit des bribes de conversation entre le deux amis, alors qu'il se rendait du côté de la serre n°1 –il ne comptait pas se faire attaquer par une tentacula vénéneuse, pour cette journée de malchance, aussi ne prit-il aucun risque.

-… mais enfin, saisit-il au vol, il est encore plus maladroit que Thonks!

Neville, reconnaissant a voix bourrue de Ron Weasley enfonça la tête dans les épaules, comme pour se protéger de cette vérité blessante, prenant le pli de rentrer dans son dortoir tant qu'il en était encore temps, avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à l'approuver vivement. Il savait qu'il était désespérément malhabile, et complètement empoté, et cette constatation était déjà assez difficile à assumer, mais il n'avait nullement besoin qu'on enfonce le clou.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait à pas lents, en direction du petit sentier serpentant vers l'entrée du château, le bas de sa robe de sorcier frôlant se sol boueux, il perçu encore une bribe de commentaires, axée cette fois sur sa mémoire fuyante. Il courba davantage le dos, manquant de déraper dans la terre gorgée d'eau, mais à ce moment la voix d'Hermione s'éleva avec force dans la fraicheur du soir.

-Neville n'est pas un idiot! s'indigna-t-elle.

Le garçon cité baissa la tête.  
Bien sur, elle le défendait pour la forme. Elle faisait semblant de sortir avec mais ils étaient tout de même amis aussi… mais elle serait vite à cours d'arguments.

Il aurait pu encore s'éloigner, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais surprit cette conversation. Mais une curiosité presque masochiste le fit s'arrêter et tendre l'oreille, prêt à entendre tout ce qu'il redoutait un jour d'entendre dans la bouche des gens qui lui témoignaient un peut plus de valeurs que les commentaires et moqueries fréquemment lancés sur son passage.

Mais la brune semblait bien décidée à poursuivre sa tirade, sa voix enflant comme un crapaud-buffle dans la nuit.

-Mais non, il n'est pas _bête_, disait Ron, mais…

-Bien sûr qu'avec la grand-mère qui l'élève et lui rappelle sans cesse le courage de son père qu'il manque de confiance en lui! Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être à Gryffondor –il lui sembla qu'une pointe de fierté perçait dans ces derniers mots mais Neville la mit sur le compte de son imagination- et d'avoir combattu avec nous, au ministère!

-J'y était aussi, grogna vaguement le rouquin.

-Mais tu as tes parents qui te reconnaissent, toi, même si tu semble toujours prendre comme pour la fin du monde d'être le sixième fils de ta famille et que tu es jaloux d'Harry, cria Hermione, qui commençait manifestement à s'énerver. Ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville est affreux, souffla-t-elle plus bas, avec une étonnante douceur, mais sans pitié, et il a du mérite d'être ce qu'il est! reprit-elle avec plus de force! Beaucoup seraient devenus dingues, ou haineux. Mais c'est un garçon gentil…

Le rouquin lui concéda se fait, mais marmonna quelque chose du genre «tout de même n'importe qui ne fait pas fondre ses chaudrons un cours sur deux…»

-Si le professeur Rogue ne cherchait pas à le terrifier, je suis sur qu'en se concentrant… , commença Hermione, d'un ton cette plus hésitant, avant d'être interrompue.

Ron émit une sorte de ricanement exprimant ses doutes, et Neville eut envie de se ratatiner. Hermione avait tort. Il était pitoyable en potion, avec ou sans Rogue, même si ce dernier envenimait les choses. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que les potions, d'ailleurs…

-Mais il est extrêmement doué en botanique, répliqua du tact au tact la brune, apparemment excédée. Je suis certaine qu'il a du obtenir un Optimal à tous ses examens de cette matière! Il est même plus doué que moi!

Le garçon qui écoutait toujours, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la serre n°1, sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge, le visage brûlant. Un sentiment de fierté naquit dans sa poitrine, semblant lui donner dix centimètres de plus. Venant de la part d'Hermione Granger, il s'agissait d'un compliment. D'un grand compliment. C'était vrai que Chourave lui avait toujours assuré qu'il avait un étonnant potentiel, et une capacité naturelle à s'occuper des espèces les plus sensibles, même s'il lui manquait parfois un peu d'expérience.

Mais le roux émit un rire rauque qui sonnait faux.

-D'accord, il est doué avec les _fleurs_, fit-il d'un ton extrêmement condescendant.

Si Neville avait put voir la brune, il aurait vu ses prunelle s'embrasser de colère, et elle explosa en un discours furieux, ce qui réveilla Neville, comme s'il sortait d'un sommeil passager.  
Se secouant, il prit à nouveau la direction du château. Il en avait assez entendu –et ne voulait pas que ses deux condisciples le surprennent à les épier. Il se doutait un peu que le discours de Ron était surtout dicté par la colère et la jalousie, il était assez impulsif. Mais ça lui faisait tout de même de la peine. 

Mais il était surtout étonné que l'intelligente brune mette tant d'ardeur à le défendre. Et ça lui faisait très chaud au cœur.

Alors qu'il ne percevait plus que des éclats de voix indistincts, il songea tristement qu'au fond, c'était dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'une amie, alors qu'elle était une des rares filles qui ne le voyait pas comme un minable…

---

_Verdict ? (air de chien battu) _;-) 


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucouc chers lecteurs/trices, reviewers et revieweuses ! _:)

_Voici le chapitre suivant, en tous cas merci de vos encouragements et...  
Bonne lecture !_

_(Pour __**angy**__ : Eh bien… vos désirs sont des ordres, voici la suite !_ ;) )

Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione s'ignorèrent superbement durant toute la matinée, faisant mine de ne pas se connaître au petit déjeuner, ou se lançant de temps à autres des regards furieux de l'autre bout de la salle de cours.

Ron fut particulièrement inattentif et rata presque l'intégralité de ses exercices, ce qui lui valut des devoirs supplémentaires et le mit dans une humeur plus massacrante encore. Hermione quand à elle gardait un air un peu hautain, et lançait des sorts avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'en était nécessaires, mais fit néanmoins gagner quelques dizaines de points à sa maison, entre autre grâce à sa maîtrise parfaite d'un sortilège de répulsion.

Vers la fin de la matinée, les deux amis semblèrent néanmoins se calmer.

Mais, en même temps, la brune semblait aussi éviter le plus possible Neville. Assise à côté de lui en classe de sortilèges, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, excepté pour lui recommander de faire un mouvement de baguette plus sec s'il voulait réussir correctement son sort de séchage sur l'éponge humide qui se tenait devant lui.

Il avait craint qu'elle ne commence à considérer les paroles de son meilleur ami, mais il était en réalité bien loin de la vérité. Il ne se serait pas douté qu'elle évitait on regard pour ne pas rougir en le croisant, s'étant un peu emportée la veille.

A midi, elle s'assit à côté de lui à la table des Gryffondors, un air de défit en direction de son meilleur ami, qui lui adressa une vague grimace qui aurait peut être pu passer pour un sourire si ses sourcils n'étaient pas si froncés.  
Le Survivant semblait un peu dépassé par les événements et s'était plongé dans une discussion animée avec Ginny Weasley, apparemment principalement axée sur le Quidditch.  
Il fallait dire que même s'il était un habitué des conflits entre ses deux meilleurs amis, il en avait assez de les voir sans cesse se quereller pour des broutilles, encore qu'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille au soir.

Ron était monté dans le dortoir plus tard dans la soirée, avec un air oscillant entre l'abattement et l'énervement. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour marmonner un vague "'nuit", après avoir enfilé son pyjama violet trop court, et s'était couché, laissant Harry un rien perplexe, mais pas si étonné que ça. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas questionner le rouquin, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte que Neville était resté toute la soirée dans un silence songeur et que s'il avait l'air de dormir, la salle de dortoir était cependant exempt de tout ronflements.  
Le lendemain, Ron semblait s'être levé du pied gauche…

Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de parler à Neville des toilettes et de Malefoy, à son grand soulagement. D'ailleurs, il semblait que les ragots et médisances sur son compte et celui d'Hermione s'étaient également estompés.

Il était étonnant de constater comme les gens s'enflammaient sur des rumeurs, parfois totalement infondées, ou se mettaient dans l'idée de transmettre des informations comme une trainée de poudre dans le château sur des évènements parfois totalement dénués d'intérêt. Bien sur, il aurait sans doute fallut plus de temps pour que les chuchotements s'estompent s'il s'était agit de personnalités far du château –Harry Potter ou Malefoy pour ne citer qu'eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était soulagé que la moitié des filles aient fini de le regarder en gloussant, en plus des airs de pitié habituel.

Le repas se passa sans grande conversation entre le trio –Harry étant décidément très absorbé parla sœur de son meilleur ami, Hermione s'appliquant à manger ses pommes de terres en chemise avec détachement face à la mine encore un peu maussade du rouquin en face d'elle.

Celui-ci, cependant semblait avoir envisagé un nouvel angle d'attaque. Alors qu'Hermione en se levait, il avait fait mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler –sans doute réclamer un nouvel entretient- mais avait finit par se raviser. La dispute d'hier devait sans doute être encore trop fraiche dans son esprit.

Les cours de l'après-midi s'avérèrent moins pénibles que prévu, malgré les nouvelles heures du programme obligeant les malheureux élèves à se rendre à un nouveau cours de potion.

Harry s'était comme à son habitude assis à côté de Ron, et Hermione s'était placée près de Neville sans un regard aux deux garçons, assis un peu plus loin, mais également dans le fond –comme si être le plus éloigné possible de Rogue allait le maintenir à distance de son aura de sarcasmes qui l'atteignait pourtant toujours.

Celui-ci s'était montré désagréable, comme à son accoutumée, mais n'avait néanmoins pas eut l'air de s'approcher beaucoup du chaudron du Gryffondor –peut être n'avait-il pas envie d'une deuxième explosion en deux jours ?

Il avait noté les inscriptions au tableau pour une potion particulièrement difficile, et Neville, comme toujours, pataugeait dés qu'il ne s'agissait plus de préparer les ingrédients végétaux.

Hermione, en revanche, avait obtenu en peu de temps la couleur jaune canari indiquée dans le manuel et tournait fébrilement le contenu de son chaudron, tout en jeté de fréquent coup d'œil à l'heure, pour savoir à quel moment elle devrait modifier la température du feu.

Il avait réduit en poudre ses scarabées rouges, finement découpé de petite lamelles de gousse de Gnoluf séchée. Sa mixture bouillonnait joyeusement, un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs, mais jusque la il n'avait pas fait trop de faux pas –sa couleur était une sorte de jaune fluo assez laid, mais au moins elle n'était pas rose fuchsia comme Ron (il se demandait, comme beaucoup apparemment, comment il était parvenu à se surprenant résultat)

Distrait par la voix doucereuse du maire des potions, qui s'adressait à Seamus, assis un peu plus loin, critiquant sa potion trop épaisse, il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber sa racine d'asphodèle dans son chaudron quand un petite main le retint soudain. Il en fut si surprit qu'il failli lâcher la racine et faire tomber son chaudron, mais il se rattrapa à temps.  
Hermione avait délicatement pris son poignet pour l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle erreur.

-Tu ne dois pas les mettre maintenant, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment du bout des lèvres. Seulement dans dix minutes… et tu devrais baisser la température, et tourner fermement pendant cinq bonnes minutes si tu…

Mais elle fut intermpu par la vox de Rogue, qui claqua comme un fouet

-ALORS Miss Granger ! fit-il, soudain bien plus proche qu'il ne l'était auparavant, marchant un frisson à Neville. Vous donner encore les réponses à vos voisins ignorants ? Voila qui fera dix points à Gryffondor fit-il de sa voix onctueuse.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, ses joues s'empourprant de fureur, mais ne dit rien, alors que Neville se tassait sur sa chaise.

-Bien, maintenant retourner au travail ! siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de robe noire Made In Severus Rogue.

Neville n'osa plus prononcer un mot du restant du cours. Il avait croisé le regard étrangement satisfait du rouquin, et les yeux noirs de colère du Survivant, fixant Rogue avec haine.

Son poignet l'avait chauffé durant tout le reste du cours, la où les doigts d'Hermione s'étaient posés. Il rendit à Rogue un flacon emplit d'une potion de couler verte.

Plus tard, Neville et Hermione se trouvaient à la bibliothèque en cette pourtant douce après-midi lumineuse.

La plupart des élèves étaient sorti dans le parc, histoire de profiter des timides rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, sachant pertinemment bien qu'arriverait bien assez vite le moment fatidique où ils se retrouveraient face à leur pile conséquentes de devoirs à faire pour ces professeurs décidément trop exigeants.

Hermione, cependant, semblait être à seule à échapper à cette aura envoutant qu'exerçait le parc de Poudlard sur le commun des élèves.

Elle était, comme durant les trois quart de son temps libre –comprenez lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie ou en train de suivre son meilleur ami téméraire- à la bibliothèque, cette antre sacrée gardée par la redoutable Mme Pince, qui était prête à vous lapider à coup de dictionnaires de runes anciennes si par malheur vous osez parler d'un décibel trop fort, ou, pire, sacrilège suprême : profaner ce lieu sacré en cornant une page d'un vieux grimoire pourtant défraichi.

Neville, qui pourtant n'était pas contre l'idée de se détendre un peu –mais alors vraiment pas- avait pourtant prit la décision de l'imiter pour avancer dans ses devoirs hebdomadaires, conscient du fait qu'il avait déjà du retard sur ses camarades, et qu'un tour du lac serait certes agréable, mais sans doute pas bénéfiques pour ses résultat de fin d'année. Il s'était donc tout naturellement assis sur la chaise faisant face à sa « petite amie », et avait sorti plumes et parchemins en silence de son sac, après lui avoir adressé un sourire timide, auquel elle avait distraitement répondu, plongée dans un épais volume traitant d'une des nombreuses révoltes de gobelins qu'ils voyaient en cours d'histoire de la magie, avec le professeur Binns.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'il travaillait à ses devoirs de sortilèges, et il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Il avait prévu de commencer son brouillon en botanique, mais le grattement régulier de la plume de la brune assise en face de lui le déconcentrait, d'autant plus que l'heure du diner approchait et qu'il commençait à fatiguer de travailler, la journée ayant été longue.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes de répit avant de s'y remettre, les yeux dans le vague, laissant ses pensées venir et aller.

Il se demandait toujours comment Hermione arrivait résister à l'envie de s'endormir lors des cours de Binns. Elle devait bien être la seule élève de tout Poudlard a passez tous ses cours à prendre note frénétiquement. D'ailleurs, ses notes faisant souvent le tour de la maison de Gryffondor, s'étendant parfois aux autres maisons –exceptés les Serpentards, bien entendu- Harry et Ron les prêtant à l'un ou l'autre amis, qui lui-même acceptait de montrer ses notes à d'autres…

Il avait beau y mettre sa meilleure volonté, une heure de cours avec Binns n'était pas humainement supportable. La première demi-heure, il se forçait à écouter, gardait ses yeux largement écarquillés pour résister au mieux à la tentation de les fermer, se concentrait pour que son poignet retranscrive les paroles du professeur fantômes.  
Mais inévitablement, au bout d'une demi –heure, ses gestes se faisaient plus lents sans qu'il y puisse rien, son cerveau semblait s'engourdir, et il ne comprenait plus un traitre mot de ce que le professeur Binns disait.  
Ne restait plus qu'à aire semblant d'écouter, les yeux dans le vague…

Neville se secoua soudain.

Il venait de se rendre compte que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il fixait obstinément Hermione, toujours en train d'écrire de son écriture ronde, fluide même si un rien nerveuse. Son poignet serré sur sa plume d'aigle semblait littéralement voler au ras du parchemin rempli de son écriture fine, ses cheveux formant un rideau touffu devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle mordait sans s'en rendre compte sa lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Neville dégluti en fixant ses lèvres charnues injustement mordillées, et soudain il eut chaud. Mais ce n'était pas cette bouche rose qui lui causait tant d'émoi, non. Il venait de se rendre compte que la main de la brune –celle qui n'écrivait pas- était sagement posée sur le bois de la table, immobile.  
Si proche… Et il ressentait soudain un irrépressible besoin de tendre les doigts pour prendre cette petite main dans la sienne. Ça semblait si facile… et insurmontable.

Un terrible combat s'engagea alors :

« Tends la main… »  
_  
- Mais..._

"Tends la main."

- _N... non,je préfère pas..._

"Allons... tu y penses depuis dix bonnes minutes !"

- _Je... Je ne peux pas_

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est facile : regarde, il ne te suffit que de quelques centimètres… »

_- Je… je ne suis pas sûr…_

« Mais si ! »

_- Et si elle me repoussait ?_

« Allons, tu es son « petit ami », non ? Dans le pire des cas, tu n'aura qu'à prétendre que des filles vous espionnaient et que tu voulais te monter convainquant… »

_- Oui… Non ! Je ne sais pas…_

« Tend juste le bras ! »__

- Je n'ose pas…

"Tiends ce foutu bras !"

- _Je... bon, peut être que je pourrais essayer de..._

« Aller, tends-le ! »

_Je… Bon, je vais le faire…_

"MAINTENANT ! "

Indifférente à la terrible lutte qui se tramait dans le cerveau de Neville, la brune continuait d'écrire consciencieusement sur son rouleau de parchemin qui devait avoir dépassé la longueur demandée de puis bien longtemps.

Mais au moment où Neville prenait son courage à deux mains, et approchait les doigts, Hermione cessa brusquement d'écrire, posant sa plume et passant la main que Neville convoitait dans sa chevelure ébouriffée pour replacer une mèche plus rebelle que les autres derrière son oreille, faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon dont les espoirs s'envolaient en fumée.

Pour cacher son malaise et garder la face, il bredouilla maladroitement

-heu ! Je..., hum, bafouilla-t-il en repreant sa main vers lui, prenant sa plume pour le serrez convulsivement, Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer les propriétés de la Vipère Siffleuse en poudre, dans une potion de sommeil ? Je… je crois que ne n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'à dit Rogue, fit-il piteusement en rougissant.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, et ce n'était pas faux, de surcroit.

La brune le regarda comme si elle avait oublié son existence jusque là, l'air étonnée que quelqu'un se trouve à la bibliothèque, mais se repris vite.

-Oh. Oui, bien sur Neville.

Elle roula soigneusement son parchemin, referma son livre dans un claquement sec, et approcha sa chaise. Durant les vingt minutes qui survirèrent à précédèrent le diner, elle lui expliqua patiemment l'objet du cours de potion, et Neville songea que si elle pouvait remplacer le professeur Rogue, les Potions pourraient devenir sa deuxième matière préférée -après botanique- et qu'il serai même capable de se débrouiller !

Il se garda cependant bien de faire une quelconque nouvelle tentative.

_Tadaaam ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas encore très téméraire, mais c'est déjà un progrès notoire pour Neville non ? Bon, ça n'a pas abouti, je vous l'accorde... mais tout ne peut pas marcher du premier coup, pas vrai ? Sans quoi je ne ferait pas cette fiction... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Eh bien voici le prochain chapitre ! Au programme... hum, je vous laisse découvrir, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé (hein ?)_

_(Merci à toi pour ta review, **missmaé**)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Le souper se passa sans encombres notoires.

Après l'épisode de la bibliothèque, Neville avait préféré garder ses mains sagement chez lui, n'osant pas réitérer l'expérience, même si ses doigts le picotaient désagréablement dés que les mains de la gryffondor apparaissaient dans son champ de vision.

Lui et Hermione avaient rangé leur affaires en silence, après que le Gryffondor ai remercié sincèrement la brune de son aide en potions, et qu'elle ai secoué la tête en signe que « ce n'était rien », les joues cependant rougissantes, alors qu'elle baissait humblement les yeux sur ses parchemins vierges, un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle tenait vainement de dissimuler.

Une fois leur sacs fait, ils avaient pris la direction de la salle commune des rouges et or d'un pas rapide, histoire de ne pas arriver trop tard à la grande salle. Ils avaient déposés leurs affaires, puis étaient ressorti le plus rapidement possible, pour aller manger.

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas si en retard que ça.  
En fait, seule la moitié des tables étaient occupée par des élèves bruyants, rendus joyeux par leur escapade dans le parce de Poudlard. Mais cela n'empêcha pas de nombreuses paires d'yeux se lever à leur venue, les fixant d'un regard inquisiteur, comme à l'accoutumée, en fait, même si il n'y eut pas de murmures précipités lorsqu'ils s'assirent côte à côte.

Hermione devait être satisfaite du compliment de Neville ou de bonne humeur, car elle adressa un sourire éclatant à son meilleur ami aux yeux verts, et ne pensant à pas à le changer en une grimace ou ignorance, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'autre rouquin qui lui servait d'ami --au regret de Neville, qui salua plutôt Ginny, qui observait le manège de la brune et son frère avec un sourire songeur, les sourcils un rien froncés. La rousse le salua en retour, l'observant curieusement.

Lorsque Dean et Seamus firent leur apparition, hilare, expliquant entre deux hurlements de rire et baragouinements incompréhensibles, qu'un petit de première année était tombé dans le lac en essayant de faire son malin pour impressionner des filles de deuxième ou troisième année, une vague d'allégresse remplaça l'éclat de rire général de la tablée, même si la préfète se montra néanmoins soucieuse de l'état de santé du petit frimeur, qui était à l'infirmerie avec un sérieux rhume, mais sans dommage –mis à part pour sa fierté, qui en avait sans nul doute pris un coup.

-… et alors le petit blondinet à l'air arrogant a levé la tête à face l'autre, expliqua Seamus, tout sourire, avant de se faire couper par Dean :

- Un brun à l'air totalement idiot, vous voyer, celui avec ses dents qui partent dans tous les sens et les yeux qui louchent un peu…

- … mais qui est un peu baraqué, genre t'as pas trop envie de le provoquer non plus…

- Quand tu es en deuxième année à Pouffsouffle, en tous cas, fit Ginny en hochant la tête, voyant manifestement de qui ont parlait –Neville en revanche, n'avait jamais croisé ce garçon à ce qui lui semblait.

-Bref, repris Dean, alors il gonfle le torse d'un air _à la Schwarzi_ –Hermione marmonna « _Un truc de moldu _» à l'adresse de Ron, qui n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler de Schwarzenegger- en affirmant…

Là, Deans éclata de rire, ce qui rendit la fin de sa phrase incompréhensible. Seamus continua pour lui, entre deux hoquets, expliquant que le petit blond avait affirmé qu'il était parfaitement capable de sauter jusqu'à un rocher qui se trouvait plus loin dans le lac, alors que le petit groupe de première année se tenait sur la berge.

-Alors… warf warf, l'autre à prit le pari, et puis le gamin a jeté un coup d'œil du côté des filles genre « regarder ça les meufs… » et a passé sa main dans les cheveux, prenant la pause.

-ça aurait pu le faire, admis Dean en reprenant un peu son sérieux, le visage rouge, alors que Ron, Harry er Ginny trépignaient d'impatience, mais il a tout gâché en deux secondes…

-Là il nous a fait un saut, genre on a tout vu au ralenti, coupa Seamus en reprenant son souffle.

-Mais il est soudain retombé en plein dans le lac ! Waahrf haha !

-ça a éclabousser deux filles qui ont glapit de façon suraigüe, et le gars est ressorti dégoulinant et ses cheveux gominé-à-la-Malefoy plein de vase ! termina Seamus en roulant sous la table, alors que Dean tapait du poing sur celle-ci.

Même Hermione se permis de rire, et Neville passa une très bonne soirée. Au moins, il ne passa pas son souper à éviter le regard de Ron, priant pour que le repas se passe au plus vite !

La joyeuse bande des rouges et or avait alors rejoint la salle commune dans les anecdotes les plus drôles de la journée –et Neville fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne faisait pas partie de chacune d'entre elles. D'un autre côté, vu l'énervement qu'Hermione avait manifesté lorsque Ron avait rappelé son humiliation en potion, le dernier concerné se doutait bien que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de la préfète, qui pouvait avoir son petit caractère de temps à autre…

La discussion qui s'annonçait à midi entre Ron et Hermione donc malgré tout lieu, mais plus tard dans la soirée, en salle commune.

Celle-ci était pratiquement déserte, les élèves étant partis se coucher.

Neville tombait de fatigue, ayant passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à rédiger son devoir de potion, en plus de s'être entrainé –sans grand succès notoire- à ses exercices de métamorphose imposés par MacGonagal.  
Il s'était choisi un fauteuil dans un coin un peu plus sombre –il avait du lisser les yeux pour arriver à lire les petits caractères de son manuel, mais au moins avait-il été plus au calme. Avoir un troupeau de filles en train de l'observer de manière soi-disant discrète en gloussant n'était pas pour l'aider à se concentrer, et Merlin savait comme il n'était déjà pas doué en potion. Ni ne métamorphose d'ailleurs.  
Il n'était pas convaincu que son devoir était brillant, mais il s'était appliqué à faire de son mieux. Au moins, il était certain de ne pas mériter un T… et peut être que sa « petite amie » accepterait de le corriger demain ou du moins y jeter un œil ?  
Il était tenté de lui demandé mais trop fatigué pour encore passer du temps hors de son lit.  
Et puis il était tard, elle avait certainement d'autres choses à faire…  
Déjà qu'il n'aurait pas su rédiger une ligne de son devoir sans son aide plus tôt dans la journée… Il lui demanderait peut être demain, s'il osait, voila tout.

Il était occupé à ranger distraitement ses plumes et parchemins dans le but d'aller au plus vite se coucher, quand des éclats de voix connues le firent sursauter.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, avait passé sa soirée sur ses devoirs, dans le but évident de les finir au plus vite –Harry aurait été près a parier tout son or de Gringott et son balai qu'elle avait au moins évincé ses devoirs pour une semaine- se plongeant dans des ouvrages qui atteignaient une taille qui devrait être interdite.

Ron avait surtout passé son temps à griffonner des choses illisible sur un morceau de parchemin, semblant raturer plus qu'il n'écrivait de phrases, regardant d'un œil mauvais Harry discuter avec Ginny, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se décide à faire, elle aussi, ses devoirs de sortilèges. Le Survivant s'était alors résigné à gribouiller vaguement un brouillon de devoir, se sentant étrangement déçu que Ginny ne soit plus près de lui pour discuter. Un peu trop pour que ce soit parfaitement dénudé du moindre sentiment…

Mais le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait vite laissé tomber à faire semblant de travailler, et, vu les réguliers regard courroucé d'Hermione en sa direction, attestant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, il avait finit pas se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Ron, ayant jeté un coup d'œil circulaire à la tour Gryffondor, estimant qu'il était temps de lancer la seconde phase de son opération « sortir-Hermione-des-griffes-de-Neville-Londubat-et-lui-ouvrir-les-yeux » Il avait travaillé avec autant de bonne foi qu'il le pouvait sur son devoir de potion mais ne s'était cependant pas échiné non plus sachant pertinemment que de toute faon Rogue ne lui accorderait jamais des points mérité, du simple fait qu'il était un Gryffondor d'une part, de surcroit ami avec Harry Potter, sans parler du fait que de toute façon Rogue n'aimait personne, et encore moins ses élèves…

Se raclant la gorge, le rouquin s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour lui parler. Elle l'accueillit tranquillement, leur dispute semblant envolée, ce qui le mit un peu en confiance.

Neville, ne voulant pas encore assister à une scène entre Ron et Hermione, accéléra davantage le rythme pour ranger ses affaires, tendant presque l'oreille malgré lui.

Il entendit Ron dire que quelques chose du genre que la brune pourrait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
A sa grande surprise sa supposée petite amie éclatât de rire. D'un rire amer, dénué de toute joie.

-Ah oui, Ron ? Et qui donc serait mieux que Neville ? Peut être préférais-tu Viktor ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de sarcasme.

Le susnommé senti alors ses entrailles chauffer étrangement et une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, mais presque aussitôt retombée lorsque le nom de l'Attrpeur bulgar fut prononcé.

-Il y a…

Ron semblant tenter de peser ses mots.

-… sans doute d'autres garçons… qui te conviendraient _plus_. Je veux dire, mieux…

-Bien sur que non, répliqua la brune. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi, répliqua-t-elle en tentant d'adopter un ton le plus dégagé possible.

Ron sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose niant cette dernière phrase, et pour une fois, Neville eut envie d'approuver vivement ce qu'il allait dire. Hermione était une fille gentille, brillante, … qui n'aurait pas été honoré d'être son petit ami ? Mais Hermione ne laissa pas son ami parler, et poursuivit d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maitriser :

-Les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi, Ron, ils préfèrent me traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ils ne s'intéressent pas aux filles comme moi. Tu as vu mes cheveux ? Tu as vu mes dents il y a encore quelques années ? Je n'ai rien d'une jolie fille comme Parvati et Lavande. Ou encore ta sœur, Ginny. Les garçons aiment se moquer de moi, pas me prendre pour petite amie, dit-elle simplement.

Le ton était calme, mais Neville n'était pas dupe : il y avait de la souffrance dans sa voix, une souffrance qu'il connaissait. Il se sentait étrangement proche d'elle qui semblait pourtant à son antipode. Il avait envie de clamer qu'il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle, lui.

Il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.  
Et puis un autre sentiment étrange prit possession de lui. C'était…de la tristesse ? Une infinie mélancolie, mais pas vraiment pour Hermione, non. Il se sentait soudain terriblement accablé de n'être qu'un acteur dans le rôle de son petit ami.  
Et ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ai quelqu'un qui l'aime et pas une figure factice pour les autres, non, c'était bien moins noble que cela. C'était parce qu'il aurait voulut qu'elle ne lui ai pas demandé de sortir avec lui pour rendre Ron jaloux, mais juste sortir avec lui… parce qu'elle l'aimait. Pas pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux, mais parce qu'il lui aurait plu.

Se refusant à admettre cette idée il finit de ranger ses livres dans son sac, et se leva doucement, dans le but de se rendre dans son dortoir, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, maintenant, avant de s'endormir.

-Moi je ne me moque pas de toi, répondit Ron d'un air embarrassé. Venant de sa part, ça faisait presque office d'une déclaration enflammée.

Neville se forçait à ne pas regarder dans leur direction, peut être qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à lui de cette façon. Il ne voulait pas être le témoin de la joie d'Hermione. Après tout, cela semblait comme un mot d'amour dans la bouche du rouquin, Hermione allait avoir ce qu'elle avait voulut, et, lui, Neville, serait remplacé par Ron dans son rôle de petit ami. Et ça lui donnait une amère envie de _pleurer_.

Mais, contrairement à toute attente, le ton de la jeune fille ne s'adoucit pas.

-c'est ça, Ron, fit-elle d'un ton sec, tu étais le premier à te moquer de moi ! Il t'as fallut quatre ans pour te rendre compte que j'étais une _fille_ ! fit-elle, la voix montant dans les aigus. Et encore, c'est parce que Viktor m'a demandé de sortir avec moi !

Neville senti malgré lui les coins de sa bouche le tirailler pour remonter vers le haut. Hermione était décidément du genre rancunière. Il imaginait parfaitement la tête de Ron, passait d'un rouge écarlate à une expression ahurie, à l'énonciation de cette triste vérité.

-Tu ne t'intéresse qu'aux jolies filles du genre cette cruche de Lavande, ou Fleur, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire ce à quoi personne ne croit ! Je ne suis pas _belle_, Ron ! fit-elle en crachant ce mot comme s'il était répugnant. Et je ne le serai jamais !

Neville leur lança malgré lui un regard discret, avançant le plus silencieusement possible vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Il croisa le regard farouche de la brune dardé sur lui, et ressenti l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Il rougit furieusement de s'être fait voir, hâtant le pas, histoire de ne pas rester davantage dans le champ de vision de la brune.

C'était vrai qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas _belle_. Ce n'était pas une de ces jolies filles sans cervelle. Mais elle avait malgré tout un certain charme...

Ses dents maintenant droites et d'une taille normale étaient blanches et lui faisaient un joli sourire. Ses cheveux toujours ébouriffé lui évitaient un air superficiel. Et elle brillait par son intelligence vive, en plus de sa mémoire phénoménale.  
Elle était bourrée de qualités, même s'il était vrai qu'elle avait aussi son petit caractère. Elle respirait la vie.  
Et même si elle n'avait pas un corps de rêve, elle avait une taille moyenne, ni maigre ni ronde, tout à fait acceptable, et le fait qu'elle ait lancé tombé les pull informes pantalons trop larges pour des vêtements plus classiques même si pas forcément ultra féminins –jeans et tee shirt simples pour la plus part- ne gâchait rien.  
La première année était aujourd'hui loin, même si la brune ne semblait pas se voir différemment que la fille encore un rien mal fichue parce qu'au début de l'adolescence.

-Mais tu ne l'aime même pas, marmonna le rouquin…

« _Non, bien sur que non, elle ne m'aime pas !_ » eut envie d'hurler Neville alors qu'il s'enfuyait toujours vers le dortoir qui semblait s'éloigner à chaque pas. « _Elle ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeras jamais_ !"

-…Vous ne vous embrasser même pas, continua à clamer le rouquin comme s'il s'était agit d'une preuve irréfutable.

- ce n'est pas parce que toi et _Lav lav_ passer votre temps collé l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues que je dois faire pareil, répliqua la brune d'un ton acide.

-Il ne s'agit pas juste de s'embrasser, grogna Ron, alors que Neville sentait son estomac se contracter à cette pensée, mais vous ne faites rien, vous ne vous tenez pas la main, tu te comporte avec lui comme si vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

-Ah oui ? fit-elle d'un ton dangereux. Vraiment ?

Et avant que le garçon au visage lunaire qu'était Neville ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait ou atteindre l'escalier de son, dortoir, il se senti violemment agrippé par l'arrière. Des mains lui firent faire demi-tour et un corps chaud vint se coller à lui, suivit de près par un bouche brûlante.

Le baiser se fit ensuite plus doux et il ne songea pas un instant à repousser la brune.

* * *

_Bon, je suppose que je dois avoir un côté suicidaire pour couper le chapitre à cet endroit (mais j'assume. Si si... Enfin, soyez pas trop méchant avec moi ! ;) )  
J'accepte menaces et injures, mais si vous avez quand même apprécié un petit quelque chose du chapitre, n'hésitez pas ! :)  
A bientôt !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou !  
Me revoili voilou !_

_Bon, je sais que vous n'avez pas aimé que je vous coupe le précédent chapitre, mais bon dites-vous que j'aurais pu faire pire, hein, après tout ça se termine sur un BISOU, c'est bien, ça, non ? :)  
Soit, le prochain chapitre est là, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, et aussi aux lecteurs silencieux !  
Sur ce, fin du bla bla (quoi que si ça se trouve, vous ne lisez même pas mes commentaires de début de chapitre ! ;) ) et...  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Neville trouvait qu'elle mettait un eu trop de zèle dans son baiser. Encore que « un peu » était un doux euphémisme…

Devait-elle effleurer ses lèvres des siennes de cette façon si douce ? Devait-elle vraiment entrouvrir la bouche pour venir caresser sa langue du bout de la sienne, le souffle un peu précipité et tiède, pour commencer cette danse sensuelle que faisaient leurs langues, sans qu'il en ait le moindre contrôle ?  
Devait-elle réellement glisser une main dans la bas de sa nuque, se serrer si agréablement contre lui, et…

Neville se détacha brusquement de la brune, le souffle court, les joues virant au cramoisi, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie dans le ventre. Une myriade de papillon semblait battre furieusement des ailes dans son ventre.  
Hermione se tenait devant lui, les joues délicatement rosées, la bouche rendue rouge par le baiser presque passionné qu'ils venaient d'échanger, alors qu'il sentait encore la sensation du frôlement de ses doigts sur sa nuques, passant la main dans ses cheveux, qu'il devinait encore sa bouche contre la sienne et qu'il se sentait si ridiculement fiévreux.  
Trop, c'était trop…

Quelque chose le bouscula brutalement, le faisant vaciller.  
Surpris, il manqua de percuter le mur, mais réussi à garder un semblant d'équilibre alors que la brune poussait une petite exclamation d'indignation, mais qui n'était en fait guère convaincante. Ron venait de passer devant eux la mine furieuse, et avait maintenant disparut en haut de l'escalier, vers le dortoir dans un claquement de talon sur les marches de brique froide. Après, tout, peut être que l'embrasser, lui, Neville, était déjà suffisamment terrible pour le rouquin. Il n'avait sans doute pas besoin qu'elle le réprimande en plus…

Hermione le regardait, ses yeux bruns brillants. Il la fixait également, complètement perdu et ayant subitement extrêmement chaud, le visage brûlant.

Ça n'avait _strictement rien à voir_ avec le pseudo bisou qu'il avait un jour échangé avec la gamine insipide qu'était la fille d'amis à sa grand-mère. Rien ne pouvait être plus différent. Il craignait de ne pas être sûr de pouvoir un jour s'en passer, même s'il n'était pas certain que ça ne pourrait se reproduire un jour.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et il ne parvint pas vraiment à interprêter la drôle de lueure qui brillait dans les yeux chocolat chaud de la brune. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que ça le lui donnait pas l'air d'un poisson stupide hors de l'eau, mais aucune pensée cohérente, ni phrase sensée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Son cerveau semblait engourdi dans de l'ouate rose et veloutée. Pour peu, il n'allait pas tarder à affricher un sourire béat et voir des petites fleurs violettes et papillon fuschia partir dans une danse entrainante, comme dans un desin animé débile.

Il se racla la gorge, sans encore savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mis à part un "heuu..." pas des plus intelligents.

Puis, soudainement, elle posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et s'enfui vers son dortoir, en un sourire lumineux, les yeux pétillant, laissant Neville seul, au pied de l'escalier, désemparé. Il n'avait eut que le temps de voir l'éclat de ses dents, quelques étoiles dans ses yeux, et pfiou ! la Gryffondor s'était évaporée, ses cheveux touffu disparaissant eux aussi en haut de l'escalier de colimaçon, laissant presque Neville douter que Hermione l'avait embrassé quelques instant auparavant, se demandant presque si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve…un agréable rêve.

Mais c'était bel et bien réel, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé debout tout éveillé dans la salle commune ?

Il toucha distraitement ses lèvres du bout des doigts, qui lui semblaient encore irradier d'une douce chaleur.

Il ne voulait pas montrer dans son dortoir, par tout de suite. Mieux valait attendre un peu, le temps que Ron se soit endormit par exemple…  
En y réfléchissant, il avait eu de la chance que la seule réaction du Weasley ne soit résumé à un bousculement un rien brutal. Il se serait plutôt attendu, au mieux à un esclandre au milieu de la salle commune –il n'en était pas à sa première dispute avec Hermione, et Neville aurait tout donné ou presque pour être assuré de ne jamais se retrouver pris en sandwich entre ces deux-là- au pire, Ron lui aurait arraché la tête…  
Le roux n'était pas violent de nature –seulement impulsif- mais il se l'imaginait parfaitement lui balancer un coup de poing de manière à ce qu'il aborde un œil au beurre noire un bon moment, où lui lancer un crache-limace histoire de passer ses nerfs…

Il s'assit en soupirant sur le fauteuil de velours rouge le plus proche.

Il ne savait plus que penser. Il se sentait bien, léger, et à la fois, il avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Si, peut être quand Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient croisé à l'hôpital, à alors qu'il rendait visite à ses parents…

Il senti monter en lui un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il aurait été futile de se mentir en se persuadant qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour Hermione Granger. Ce baiser… mais justement, il lui en voulait aussi pour ce baiser, car elle l'avait embrassé, certes, mais c'était juste pour rabattre le caquet à Ron. Le plus beau moment de sa vie avait en fait été une simple mascarade. Elle s'était servi de lui, juste ça. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, si ce n'est de l'amitié dans ce geste qui signifiant pourtant beaucoup pour Neville.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains se demandant s'il ne devait pas lui annoncer dès demain qu'il ne voulait plus faire semblant, que le jeu devait prendre fin… Pour son propre bien. Il ne servait à rien de se torturer davantage.

Et à la fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser en boucle ce baiser, le cœur battant la chamade à chaque fois.

Neville ne s'endormit que bien plus tard. Ses paupières avaient longuement papillonnés, sa tête finissant pas dodeliner sur ses épaules, alors que dans sa tête il se passait une énième fois le film de ce baiser, certains éléments subtilement modifiés au fils de scénario de plus en plus improbables –Hermione qui lui soufflait un « je t'aime » langoureux dans le creux de l'oreille, et un Ron qui leur accordait sa bénédiction entre autres.

Il avait finit par s'assoupir dans le canapé et s'était brusquement réveillé en sursaut, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait une longue chute dans le noir. Il n'avait dormi que peu de temps, mais la position de travers ne devait pas lui réussir car il avait déjà mal partout.

Grimaçant, les yeux bouffis, il s'était péniblement levé, ne préférant pas se faire surprendre en train de dormir dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Il y avait assez de rumeur sur lui ne ce moment, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'en alimenter de nouvelles. Et se faire réveiller par des gloussements hystérique de filles surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose à raconter ou par des stupides deuxièmes années n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il s'était péniblement hissé dans son dortoir, et s'était endormi tout habillé, ayant à peine le temps de songer qu'il avait de la chance que Ron ne soit pas réveillé avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, au milieu de son lit à baldaquin rouges.

Evidemment, ses bonnes résolutions en vue de préserver sa santé mentale n'avaient pas tenu longtemps.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, les vêtements froissés, les plis de l'oreiller marquant son visage, et couvertures écarlates entortillées autours de ses pieds, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en retard –son réveil n'avait pas sonné, c'étaient les voix de Dean et Seamus qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil –en train de rire, sans doute encore à cause de l'anecdote désopilante qui était arrivée au blondinet trop sur de lui, hier.

Il s'était précipité vers la salle de bain sous le regard noir de Ron, pour se rafraichir en vitesse et se changer. Il s'était passé une main dans les cheveux histoire de donner l'illusion de s'être un tant soi peu coiffé.

Il comptait bien aller manger –il avait extrêmement faim et un bon petit déjeuner ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal pour bien commencer la journée. Malgré le léger nœud d'appréhension qui semblait lui nouer le ventre.

Harry avait haussé les sourcils en voyant ses vêtements de la veille alors qu'il émergeait de sous ses couvertures, mais n'avait rien dit. Quant à Dean et Seamus, s'ils n'avaient pas fait de commentaires, c'était simplement car ils n'en avaient pas eut le temps. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rattrapés dans la grande salle.

Quand il était descendu de son dortoir pour la salle commune de Gryffondor, pas si en retard que ça en fin de compte, Hermione était là, et l'attendait en bas des marches, les joues roses le regard un rien fuyant, mais un sourire joyeux éclairant son visage. Neville avait senti son estomac se contracter presque douloureusement : il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire bonjour et enchainer dans la foulée qu'il l'a quittait. Il l'avait donc salué d'un sourire timide, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un léger baiser au coin des lèvres en guise de bonjour, lui provoquant des tambourinements sourds dans la poitrine.

Et pourtant, Neville Londubat n'était pas au bout de ses peines et pas prêt de ne plus ressentir ce genre de symptômes particuliers.

Il allait se rendre compte qu'à partir de ce jour, le comportement d'Hermione à son égard allait changer.

En effet, c'était fini le temps où il suffisait qu'elle s'asseye de temps en temps à côté de lui, et qu'il l'a suive docilement. On était loin, bien sur, d'un couple de genre Ron et Lavande, agglutiné sans cesse et tant que c'en devenait dérangeant, mais elle se permettait des petites attentions, les joues toujours délicatement rosées. Le garçon au visage lunaire, bien que profitant des petits bisous innocents échangés au tournant d'un couloir, ou des moments ou elle lui tenait la main, pressant presque tendrement ses doigts dans les siens, se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.

Pour commencer, il y avait le fait qu'à chaque fois son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et il avait la nette tendance à virer au cramoisi. Ensuite, bien sur, il y avait les regards foudroyant de Ron, jamais bien loin. Sans parler des commentaires et moqueries qui avaient vite repris de leur aplomb –venant des Serpentards, principalement.

Il se sentait coincé. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hermione, mais à la fois, il avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre cette situation particulière. Et, évidemment, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le bon moment pour lui annoncer ses bonnes résolutions. Et si par chance l'occasion propice se présentait, il pesait tant le pour et le contre avant de se lancer qu'il laissait s'échapper le bon moment, et se voyait contraint de le postposer. ça l'ennuyait, bien sûr, mais il se sentait aussi vaguement coupable d'éprouver du soulagement à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une tentative avortée de lui faire part de sa décision de cesser cette mascarade.

A peine assis à la grande table des rouges et or de la grande salle, les questions moqueuses commencèrent à fuser du côté de chez Dean et Seamus.

Si Neville avais osé –et s'il n'y avait pas eut la table des professeurs si désespérément proche- il n'aurait pas hésité longuement à lui envoyer un maléfice bien senti pour les faire taire. Mais Neville étant qui il étant, il eut plutôt tendance à supporter leurs railleries, tentant d'en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur son pain au chocolat –même s'il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas si facile que ça…

- Alors Neville, tu as découché cette nuit ? demanda innocemment Seamus.

Son but n'était pas de réellement l'ennuyer, seulement lui faire quelques taquineries entre amis, mais il ne vit néanmoins pas le regard d'un noir troublant que lança la rouquin au pauvre Gryffondor, qui aurait voulut disparaître sous la table, qu'on le laisse déjeuner en paix. Si Ron avait pou avadakedévriser quelqu'un de par son regard Neville serait mort –au moins une dizaine de fois en ces quelques instants.

Il songea désespérément qu'il faudrait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains pour demander aux jumeaux Weasley de lui indiquer le chemin des cuisines, histoire qu'il n'ai plus à supporter les railleries de ses camarades à tous les repas… avant de se souvenirs que les frères de Ron étaient partis l'année dernière, laissant d'ailleurs les élèves profiter d'une humiliation de plus pour la détestée Ombrage. Il aurait bien demandé à Harry –mais cela impliquait de s'approcher de Ron à moins de 5 mètres, et il jugeait opportun d'éviter cette situation le plus possible durant les jours qui allaient venir.

Il rougit, n'osant pas imaginer ce que cette petite phrase allait donner après avoir fait le tour des tables –et toutes les déformations que ça sous-entendait…

-Non, fit-il piteusement, priant Merlin même s'il savait que c'était peine perdu que ça suffirait aux deux Gryffondors.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ginny, un sourire amusée et un brin moqueuse en direction d'Hermione, qui avait rougit, comprenant que le sous-entendu la visait également.

Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas totalement convaincue non plus, ce que confirmait son regard plus sérieux, même si curieux, et Neville eut envie de bénir tout ceux qui ne croyaient pas aveuglément aux potins dans cette fichue école de sorcellerie –ce qui faisait bien peu de monde. Trop peu, en tous cas.

A ces mots, Harry avait relevé la tête, une mimique inidentifiable au visage. Entre scepticisme, étonnement et, bien sûr, amusement en prévision des explications qui risquaient d'être… divertissantes.

-Eh bien, répondis Dean dans un large sourire en direction de la rousse malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai plaqué il y ai peu de temps, Neville s'est venu se coucher cette nuit. Et ce matin on l'a retrouvé dans son lit tout habillé.

Ron avait un regard à faire peur et ses oreilles étaient si cramoisies que Neville n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée en sortir, comme s'il avait pris de la pimentine. Soucieux de ne pas s'attirer ses foudres –encore plus- il voulut démentir avec un peu plus de conviction :

-J'ai seulement été dormir… tard, dit-il, mais Dean et Seamus ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment, et il était maintenant le centre d'attention d'une bonne partir de la table. Il crut même discerner une Serdaigle tendre le coup vers eux, essayant manifestement de comprendre la conversation.

-Mais oui, approuva Seamus, tout sourire, si tard que tu en as oublié de mettre son pyjama ? C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as _découché_.

Il avait l'air fier de sa déduction, et c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione crut bon d'intervenir.

-En quoi le fait de ne pas dormir en pyjama induit-il automatiquement qu'il ai dormi hors de son dortoir ? N'aurait-il pas été plus _logique_ qu'il se rende directement à la grande salle ?

-On dirait que tu y as pas mal réfléchi, répliqua le rouquin, acerbe, alors que Neville sentait le rouge lui monter au joues.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il avait dormi dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai travaillé à mes devoirs, fit-il piteusement.

Il cherchait un soutien quelque part, mais n'en trouva pas vraiment. Harry tentait d'afficher un visage plus ou moins neutre, mais ses yeux intéressés le trahissaient. Il avait plutôt l'air de bien s'amuser de son embarras, même s'il semblait septique quant à l'idée qu'il ai pu aller dormir avec Hermione. Après tout, il aurait du se glisser dans le dortoir des filles, ce qui était interdit. Et si lui et Ron ne savaient pas y monter, il doutait fortement que Neville y soit arrivé –et même avec l'aide d'Hermione, Lavande et Parvati n'auraient jamais tenu leur langue s'il avait ne fusse que poser un orteil dans leur dortoir et toute l'école serait actuellement avertie.

Finalement, ce fut la cloche qui le sauva, qui retenti juste après qu'Hermione ai affirmée qu'elle l'ai aidé à faire ses devoir, sous les grimaces d'entendre ce mot honni dés le petit déjeuner. Ron, évidement, n'était pas dupe, et Neville senti son estomac se nouer douloureusement à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer.

* * *

_Eh voila, c'est déjà fini. Bon, je reconnais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel... Mais la suite devrait vite arriver ! ;)  
_

_ça vous a plu ?_ :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !  
Bon, j'ai trouvé qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose de palpitant au chapitre précédent, alors je me suis rattrapée avec celui-ci... même si je ne suis pas certaine que vous n'aurez pas envie de m'étriper à la fin ! Mais avant que le folie ne vous aveugle, je tiens à vous préciser que **si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la fin-heu ! **Voila qui devrais assurer ma survie un court moment... ouf ! _**:)**

_Encore merci de vous trop super chouette reviews ! _**:)**

_Bref, trève de barvardage et passons aux choses sérieuses :_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_:)

* * *

Lors du cours de métamorphose où ils étaient sensés transformer une grenouille en un bouchon de champagne, et que Neville n'y arrivait pas du tout –mais qui dont pouvait avoir besoin de changer une grenouille en bouchon ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait toujours une grenouille sous la main, non ? Qui avait besoin de bouchon de champagne d'ailleurs ? Une bouteille remplie, à la rigueur…- il se passa une chose étrange.

Plus précisément, Hermione, qui avait déjà une petite pile de bouchon dorés et parfaitement symétriques sur son bureau tenta de l'aider, prise de pitié sans doute par les gestes saccadés et son inlassable répétition de la formule : _batracouv_. Quelle formule stupide, pour un sortilège idiot…

-C'est « _bâtracouV »_, Neville, fit-elle d'un ton désolé alors que la grenouille –quoi devait être parente avec Trevor, tentait de se faire la malle, pas « batracouf ». Et tu dois donner un mouvement plus sec, comme ça –elle agita sa baguette au dessus d'une petite reinette, qui devient aussitôt un gros bouchon.

-_Batrâcouv_, fit-il de bonne fois, tenant d'imiter le geste assuré de sa voisine, sans succès.

La grenouille poussa un petit croassement, comme si elle se moquait de lui, et il ressenti le vif désir de l'assommer avec cette stupide baguette qui ne fonctionnait pas.

-C'est mieux, l'encouragea la brune devant son air dépité, mais tu dois mieux faire le geste, regarde.

Elle lui attrapa alors pour la seconde fois en quelques jours le poignet, et se rapprocha de lui pour guider ses gestes. Sa main contre la sienne, il eut soudainement chaud, et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Il ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui dit, puis lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main, il eut l'impression de soudainement se réveiller d'un rêve, comme s'il avait l'espace d'un instant été plongé dans une bouillie d'ouate moelleuse -mais fort isolante du reste du monde.

-Vas-y, fit-elle dans un sourire, les joues un peu roses.

Complètement à l'ouest, le garçon déboussolé fit un mouvement brusque, et sa baguette magique alla se ficher dans l'œil du pauvre batracien , qui poussa une sorte de cri ressemblant à un « pop » de débouchage de bouteille, avant de sauter dans les cheveux de Lavande qui poussa un glapissement strident, faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe, qui se mit rapidement rire, rendant en quelques instant l'atmosphère concentrée bien plus chaotique -ce qui ne plaisait pas particulièrement au professeur de métamorphose, qui le fit d'ailleurs bien comprendre au responsable de chahut.

MacGonagal lui adressa alors un regard foudroyant, mais il se sentait cependant étrangement léger : Hermione n'avait jamais prit la main d'Harry ou même de Ron pour lui montrer une formule qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

Même l'annonce d'exercices supplémentaires à pratiquer par la voix sévère du professeur de métamorphose de parvint pas totalement à effacé l'allégresse qu'il ressentait.

Malgré tout, avec le temps –quelques jours s'étaient écoulés- il s'enhardissait un peu.

Dorénavant, c'était parfois lui qui prenait furtivement la main de la brune, et il en ressentait un grand sentiment de fierté. Hermione semblait toujours un peu surprise, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. En fait, elle lui adressait généralement un joli sourire qui lui donnait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient soudain pourvues de petites ailes. Bien sur, elle devait être contente de ces petites initiatives, car ça rendait Ron furieux et écarlate à tous les coups.

De son côté, justement, Ron ne semblait pas totalement avoir baissé les bras :

De temps en temps, de jeunes garçons –sans doute de première ou deuxième année- s'approchaient de la brune pour lui souffler un compliment, d'une petite voix terrifiée, comme si elle était un monstre près à leur arracher la tête, et Neville soupçonnait plus que fortement que Ron les avait menacés de terribles tortures. Une fois, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la mine se souris lui avait affirmée qu'elle était « _la plus jolie fille de l'école_ », tout en jetant des coups d'œil craintif autour de lui, alors que quelques jours auparavant, Neville l'avait vu en train de loucher allègrement sur deux petites blondes de son année.

Quant à Ron, il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas un moment pour complimenter sa meilleure amie, lui assurant son émerveillement devant son intelligence et ses « prodigieuses connaissances ». A chaque fois, celle-ci laissa entrevoir un petit sourire indulgent, et Neville devait se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel devant le rouquin. Même si ça ne manquait pas de sincérité –Hermione était effectivement brillante, personne n'aurait pu le contredire pas même Rogue, même s'il l'aurait sans douter nié fermement, pour la forme- les compliments sonnaient malgré tout faux, davantage forcés que spontanés.

Parallèlement, Neville commençait à être un peu renfermé.

Luna venait de temps en temps lui parler des Joncheruine ou ce genre de choses, mais il ne trouvait plus autant d'amusement à l'écouter décrire ses animaux ou événements improbables. Hermione obnubilait ses pensées, et il commençait à ressentir une jalousie cuisante à l'égard de Ron chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de sa « petite amie », sachant avec une clairvoyance douloureuse qu'elle le préférerait toujours à lui, se demandant parfois quand elle finirait pas pardon au rouquin son manque de maturité à son égard ces dernières années.

Par ailleurs, il lui avait semblé comprendre que Luna n'était pas tout à fait indifférent au rouquin qui faisait ses cauchemars. Il espérait de tout cœur que Ron s'intéresse à la blonde excentrique –peut être que celui-ci prit, Hermione tomberait subitement amoureuse de lui, savait-on jamais ? Mais il en doutait fortement, malgré la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Luna.

Ginny était venue quelques fois lui parler, assurant qu'elle trouvait que lui et Hermione allait très bien ensemble.

-Et puis, je me suis toujours doutée qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux, avait-elle ajouté avec un clin d'œil, les yeux pétillant, ce qui avait donné envie à Neville d'hurler.

Lorsqu'elle avait argué qu'Hermione lui semblait plus proche de lui depuis quelques temps, il avait faillit craquer et tout lui raconter, mais se souvenant à temps que la jeune rousse était aussi la sœur de Ron, il avait préféré se taire, de peur de faire une bourde. Après tout il n'était pas certain que Ginny trouverait l'idée brillante, et il ne tenait nullement à se retrouver face à une horde de chauve-furie de sa spécialité. De plus, il aurait pu causer quelques ennuis à Hermione, et ça il le voulait encore moins.

Depuis, il l'avait en fait pu vue, car celle-ci profitait que le plus jeunes des Weasley et accessoirement son frère était obnubilé par le couple factice qu'il formait avec la Gryffondor la plus douée de sa génération pour tourner autour d'Harry avec un peu trop d'insistance, ce dernier ne semblant pas y être contre le moins du monde, même si aucun relation officielle n'avait encore vu le jour… Mais savait-on jamais ?

Des murmures commençaient en effet à voir le jour concernant des hypothétiques rencontres au détour de couloir isolés, et elles ne se faisaient pas pour parler Quittich, paraitrait-il. Mais Neville avait apprit depuis longtemps à se méfier des rumeurs –d'autant plus lorsqu'elle concernait le Survivant- et encore davantage actuellement. De plus, s'il avait surpris quelques commérages ponctués de gloussement pour les filles surexcitées, et des commentaires que la décence empêche de répéter pour les garçons, aucun ragots n'était devenu officiel. La mauvaise humeur de Ron ces derniers temps n'y était peut être pas étrangère, étant donné que le garçon était déjà rendu acariâtre par le couple qu'il formait avec Hermione, Neville supposait que si ces rumeurs relevaient un semblant de vérité, personne n'était assez fou pour mettre encore plus d'huile sur le feu.

Cependant, sa dernière conversation avec Ginny lui laissait un goût amer, et une cruelle sensation de mélancolie :

Elle avait en effet laissé entendre avec légèreté que Luna avait peut être un petit faible pour son frère, et Neville n'avait pas pu nier l'avoir remarqué, et Ginny avait rit en élaborant des plans plus loufoques les uns que les autres pour caser son frère avec la Serdaigle.

D'humeur un peu triste, il avait marmonné vaguement que la vie était « bizarrement foutue ». La rousse s'était tournée vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, et il avait rapidement marmonné :

-Eh bien, je veux dire, Luna est intéressée par ton frère, mais heu… -il rougit un peu- ce n'est pas vraiment un secret que Ron est… disons…

-intéressé par Hermione ? compléta Ginny dans un sourire entendu.

Il hocha la tête, un rien gêné. Ron faisait partie de sa famille après tout. Lui, Neville, était le rival de son frère, quelque part.

-Et Hermione… continua-t-il avant que la rousse ajoute :

-…est intéressée par toi, fit-elle, souriante, indifférente à la chape de plomb qui se posa sur les épaules du jeune homme. C'est plutôt pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte…

La gorge nouée, il se senti si minable qu'il n'eut que la force de d'ânonner un faible oui dénudé de tout entrain, devant son clin d'oeil complice.

« _Et Hermione ne m'aime pas _», aurait-il plutôt complété, mais il ne pouvait évidement pas le dire à la rousse, aussi ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle l'ai coupée dans sa phrase, car il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il avait envie de secouer la tête avec force.

La vie _était_ mal fichue !

Car Luna aimait Ron, et Ron aimait Hermione, mais surtout, il aurait voulu qu'Hermione l'aime _lui_, et pas « l'autre ». C'était à se demander ce que la brune attendait pour sauter au coup du rouquin, alors que pour eux, ça semblait si simple, si évident.  
Il se dit avec un sourire désabusé intérieur qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à tomber amoureux de Luna et peut être que les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre ?

Ginny l'avait alors quitté pour son entrainement de Quidditch, le laissant dans ses sombres pensées.

Une semaine plus tard, Ron semblait avoir usé tout son stock d'idées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier recours, qu'il s'était résolu à jouer, n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre. Et, pour la troisième fois, Neville se retrouva à surprendre la conversation entre Ron et sa meilleure amie...

Ils étaient dans un couloir vide à cette heure de la fin d'après-midi, où les élèves trainaient dans la salle commune en attendant l'heure du diner. Neville ne réalisa que plus tard qu'ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas loin du couloir où Hermione lui avait demandé de « sortir" avec lui… Le destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer de l'ironie.

Neville avait été retardé par le professeur McGonagal, qui lui avait demandé d'une voix anormalement douce par rapport à son habituel ton sévère, _s'il allait bien_. Evidemment, ses résultats déjà pas brillants à la base étaient carrément en train de s'effondrer. Même en botanique, il se montrait moins attentif que d'habitude et avait récolté une note limite à son dernier devoir. Inutile de dire que potions et métamorphoses étaient près du fiasco. Il avait bredouillée un vague « Oui… fatigué. », sans oser soutenir le regard de se directrice de maison.  
Qu'aurait-il put dire ? « _Non professeur, ça ne va pas du tout. Voyez-vous, je suis amoureux d'Hermione, mais elle ne sort avec moi que pour rendre Ron jaloux et ça me tue…_ »  
Ridicule. Pathétique, même. Et qu'aurait-elle pu bien faire, hein ?  
« _Oh, je vois. Eh bien, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire, je suis certaine qu'Hermione Granger est folle de vous mais ne le sait pas encore…_ »

Il secoua la tête, alors qu'il passait devant la portait d'une grosse femme particulièrement laide, en train de se repoudrer le nez, se regardant dans un petit miroir tond finement ouvragé avec un air de mièvrerie écœurant. Ce dialogue fictif était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus surréaliste. Même Luna n'aurait pu inventer mieux.

Serrant les poings, il prit sa décision. Ce soir, il parlerait à Hermione. Non pas pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur –il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié- mais pour lui dire qu'il cesserait de jouer la comédie. Ils n'avaient qu'à dire qu'ils avaient rompus, voila tout. Et cette fois, il se fit le serment de ne pas le reporter, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est à se moment qu'il entendit les voix. Il la reconnu tout de suite, avant de la voir, effectivement un peu plus loin, et son cœur fit un bon.

-…je t'écoute, Ron, fit Hermione.

Le rouquin devint cramoisi, il se mit à bafouiller et mélanger ses mots.

-heuu… est-ce que… enfin je veux dire, je sais que… tu… et Neville… mais je, heuuu, peut être que tu voudrais bien… ?

Il avait presque l'air désespéré.

-Oui, Ron ? fit la voix de la brune avec beaucoup de douceur.

Neville ne pouvait voir son expression, et il ne voulait pas la connaitre. Il sut qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de parler à Hermione.

« _Ça y est_ », se dit-il. Il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Et il ne voulait pas en être témoin.

-Tuveuxsortiravecmoi ? débita le roux le plus vite qu'il put.

Puis, il sembla se reprendre et prononça plus distinctement :

-Tu… tu veux sortir avec moi, Mione ?

* * *

_Pas taper, pas taper ! Please ! _**;)**

_Bon, j'avoue, la coupure est pas la mieux placée que j'ai faite pour le moment... mais c'est pour garder le suspens, hein. (Comment ça c'est pas suffiant comme excuse ? Meuuuuh si voyons...) Promis je poste **très vite **la suite :)_

_En attendant, vos pronostiques ? __  
Est-ce que Neville va lancer un sort de la mort qui tue à Ron ? Vont-ils entamée un combat de catch à mort pour conquérir leur belle ? Neville va-t-il reporter son dévolu sur Cho Chang ? Ou Hermione va-t-elle avouer aux roux qu'elle est amoureuse depuis toujours du Survivant ?_

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !_ (hum, je tiens à préciser que la bonne réponse ne se trouve pas **forcément **dans ces propositions... hi hi... _**:)** _)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voila le dernier chapitre ! **Mais il y aura un épilogue !! **J'ai voula être sympa et pas trop vous faire attendre, d'autant plus qu'il est assez court, je dois bien l'avouer._

_Encore merci d vos reviews encourageantes et..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

S'en fut trop pour Neville, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir sans se soucier des bruits de pas, qu'on puisse l'entendre, ne sentant qu'une pointe glacée lui vrillant le cœur, propageant une douleur sourde dans toute la poitrine.

« _C'était mieux ainsi, ça n'aurait tout de même pas pu continuer comme ça »_, se forçait-il à penser, à se répéter constamment. N'avait-il pas prévu de la quitter ce soir même ? Elle était libre, ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors... pourquoi se sentait-il si malheureux ? Il avait beau se dire et se répéter qu'il s'y attendait epuis le début, que c'était le but même de la mascarade qu'ils avaient joué durant ces derniers nous alors qu'il passaient à toute allure dans divers couloirs aux briques grises et usées, l'étau glacé qui lui enserrait le cœur ne se relâchait pas pour autant.

Il courut, la vision brouillée, jusqu'à perdre haleine. Il s'adossa alors au mur le plus proche, la respiration haletante, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur son visage de sa manche de sorcier, les yeux qui lui piquaient fermés, essayant de ne penser qu'à son souffle. C'était bel et bien fini. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, ni pour Hermione, et encore moins sur son sort.

-Neville ? fit une voix timide de fille.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, déglutissant.

Il ne voulait pas voir de gens, il voulait être seul. Ou plus exactement, il aurait voulu disparaitre, que le grand château l'engloutisse tout entier tour ne plus ressentir cette profonde détresse qui habittait tout son être. Pire, de toute les personnes qui auraient pu croiser sa route à ce moment, celle-ci était de loin la dernière qu'il avait envie de voir…

Hermione se tenait devant lui, les joues rouges, le souffle un rien précipité, les cheveux totalement ébouriffé.

Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait la, mais fit la premier chose qui lui passait pas la tête : mut par une impulsion soudaine, il se leva d'un bon souple, il s'approcha, l'enlaça avec douceur et sauvagerie à la fois, et _l'embrassa_. Pour la première fois, il fit le pas vers elle, pour échanger un baiser, et il tenta de chasser l'idée amère que c'était la première fois qu'il osait ce geste, et que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le ferait jamais.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, la brune ne se débâti pas un seul instant, ne fit pas mine de le repousser. Il s'attendait à tout, voire même à une gifle, mais au contraire, elle se serra davantage contre lui elle se fut elle qui prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Une multitude de sensation la traversa, alors que sa langue venait frôler la sienne, que ses mains se perdaient sur sa taille, dans ses cheveux, dans un danse de tendresse.

Il finit par se détacher d'elle doucement, à regret, prêt à s'excuser, se rendant tout à coup compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Même s'il ne le regrettait pas, ce n'était pas correct...

-Je… suis désolé, murmura-t-il, penaud. Je…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle sourit, d'un air amusé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, j'ai trouvé ça très agréable.

Il la regarda d'un air surprit. Agréable... Agréable !? Mais bon sang, elle était avec Ron, et ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire ? Quelque chose lui échappait.

-Mais… heu, je veux dire, tu sors avec Ron, maintenant, et …

Mais Hermione se mit rire, ce qui le plongea dans un désarroi encore plus grand. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans tout ça ? Se moquait-elle de lui ?

-Je ne sors pas avec Ron, dit-elle.

-Mais… mais, bégaya Neville, tu… aime Ron ! Tu voulais le rendre jaloux !

-Ron ? Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis ma quatrième année ! Son comportement envers Viktor m'a un peu refroidie, je dois dire… sembla-t-elle ajouter plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Ron n'est qu'un bon, ami, rien de plus.

-Mais… mais…

Neville ne comprenait plus rien. Il devait avoir l'air d'un poisson grotesque hors de son bocal, bouche ouverte. Il flottait dans la quatrième dimension. Ou alors c'était un rêve débile ?

-Je vous ai vu…, expliqua-t-il d'un ton d'excuse. Le couloir...

-Oh, oui, fit-elle en rougissant un peu. J'était gênée… Je lui ai conseillée de faire un peu plus attention à Luna, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire devant l'air de plus en plus ahuri de Neville, j'ai bon espoir que quand il se sera remis ils formeront un couple… _original_.

-Mais, alors… ?

Le garçon n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase cohérence mais Hermione sembla comprendre sa question malgré tout. Elle prit d'un coup une délicate teinte rose soutenu.

-Je… je _m'intéresse_ à toi –elle semblait supplier les saint et Merlin de ne pas lui demander de préciser ce que voulait dire « intéresser »- depuis un moment. Mais je savais que tu ne ferais pas le premier pas…

-Mais, se risqua Neville en se disant que décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles, et qu'Hermione ne ferait pas l'exception, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir… simplement… _demandé _?

Elle prit alors l'air agaçant qu'elle pouvait parfois avoir quand elle expliquait un truc _absolument évident_ à Ron.

-Parce que tu m'aurais cru ? Tout le monde pense que je sous amoureuse de lui, fit-elle d'un air désolée. Tu aurais pensé que je t'utilisais. Ça a d'ailleurs été le cas ! Alors, conclu-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, c'est précisément ce que j'ai décidé de faire.

-heu… j'ai un peu de mal à suivre ton raisonnement, avoua Neville.

-Peu importe, fit-elle en balayant cette objection d'un revers de main indifférent, comme si elle chassait une petite mouche agaçante mais dans le fond insignifiante.

-L'essentiel, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire radieux, c'est que ça ai fonctionné, conclu-t-elle avec un large sourire, se penchant en avant pour recevoir un second baisé de son _véritable_ petit ami, cette fois.

* * *

_Voilaaa _**:) **

_Alors ? Vous êtes surpris ? Contents, fâchés ? _

_**Il reste un épilogue **donc ne jetez pas tout de suite cette fiction _**;) **

_Bisous à tous et à toutes (mais est-ce qu'il y a des gars sur ce site ? lol) et à bientôt !_


	10. Epilogue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

E_t voila, cette fic est déjà finie... C'est fou comme c'est passé vite... Mine de rien, je crois que je me suis attachée à ce petit couple tout meugnon J'espère que vous aussi en tous cas ! Merci de vos reviews!_

_J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira, moi en tout cas je l'aime beaucoup ; je l'ai d'ailleurs écris d'une traite car je trouvais que cette fic avait un petit goût de trop peu..._

_Gros bisous à tous et à toutes (et à bientôt peut être ? Je suis en projet pour une nouvelle fic, même si avec le boulot que j'ai ça risque de me prendre encore un peu de temps...)_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Epilogue :

Hermione se tordait nerveusement les mains, n'arrivant pas à rester en place bien longtemps.

Elle avait trop chaud, trop froid, et se sentait encore plus nerveuse qu'à son dernier examen d'arithmancie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Pourtant elle avait répondu brillament à sa copie, ce qui lui avait valut un énième Optimal. On pouvait donc argüer que ça se passerait aussi bien, non ? Mais le stress et l'angoisse de l'attente avait raison de son calme. elle ne parvenait à pas à réflé"chir correctement. Elle ne cessait de se poser en boucle la même question : "_Allait-il venir ?" _Elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces tout en le redoutant encore plus. Elle espérait que ça se passerait au mieux…

ooo

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle avait avoué à Neville son stratagème, et elle devait avouer que sa relation avec lui se passait à merveille.

Bien sûr, il pouvait arriver des petits moments de tension, comme dans tous les couples, mais c'était rare –en fait, si ça arrivait, c'était surtout du à son caractère un peu emporté, Neville étant d'un naturel conciliant. Voir parfois un peu trop. Elle aurait aimé le voir s'énerver un peu plus, lorsque les choses ne lui plaisaient pas. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas souhaité non plus passer son temps à se disputer, comme ça pouvait parfois être le cas avec Ron, non, ça serait bien trop fatigant. Mais elle avait parfois cette terrible envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour le forcer à exprimer son avis, ce qu'il pensait, même si ce n'était pas conforme avec ses idées à elle.

Elle sourit avec tendresse, les yeux dans le vague pour un moment : elle savait que ça finirait par venir, elle pouvait d'ailleurs déjà remarquer les changements.

Ces deux mois avaient en effet été porteurs de changements qui pouvaient sembler insignifiants mais qui étaient réellement drastiques pour Neville. Ils étaient vraiment sorti ensemble après qu'il l'ai embrassée, et si ça n'avait pas changé les choses pour les autres, qui s'étaient habitués à les considérer comme un couple, pour eux –et ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaires d'expliquer que les semaines précédentes n'avaient été qu'une comédie- il s'était agit d'une toute autre relation, bien plus satisfaisante à bien des égards d'ailleurs.

Là où ils entretenaient une relation factice lourde à porter, ils étaient maintenant plus complices :

Neville ne se contentait plus de suivre la brune et s'asseoir en silence à côté d'elle de temps à autres, pour donner le change. Ils étaient peut être plus indépendants, car ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'afficher ensemble pour faire croire aux autres leur union, mais lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à deux, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riaient beaucoup car il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient le même humour, plus discret que leur camarades. Ils avaient des petits gestes encore teintés de timidité, des attentions toutes simples mais qui leur arrachaient des sourires éclatants.

En un mot comme en plusieurs centaines, ils étaient heureux.

N'aller pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'une relation idéale de contes de fées, non, mais c'était on ne peut plus satisfaisante et ils s'étaient tout deux épanouis au contact de l'autre.

Hermione avait consenti à passer moins de temps à la bibliothèque, dans ses livres poussiéreux, ce qui s'avérait être un grand changement. Harry en était resté sans voix, tandis que Ginny avait applaudi avec un sourire moqueur en direction de son amie, qui avait prit un air faussement outré avec d'afficher un air satisfait, alors que la rouquine lui lançait un sourire lumineux. Elle ne passait plus autant de temps dans un coin de la salle commune à faire ses devoirs jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, deux semaines à l'avance, même si elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que ses travaux soient faits à temps, et toujours valant un Optimal. Après tout, elle restait la préfète qu'on avait toujours connu, un rien plus détendue qu'avant.

Mais le plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute Neville. Il évoluait petit à petit, progressivement, mais chaque pas rendait la brune fière de lui, et procurait au Gryffondor une assurance nouvelle. Il commençait à accepter ses défauts, mais savait aussi et surtout se reconnaitre ses qualités à présent. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor au hasard, et même s'il restait plus effacé que la moyenne de ses condisciples, il avait cessé de se dénigrer.

Au début, sa grand terreur était qu'Hermione ne se rende compte à quel point il était nul et qu'il ne lui conviendrait jamais comme petit ami. Il était persuadé qu'elle finirait par le quitter, et qu'elle aurait raison de le faire. Ron ne leur parlait plus, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur, teinté de tristesse aussi, d'amertume sans doute, peut être de gène de s'être fait rejeter alors qu'il avait ouvert son cœur, mais Neville craignait tout de même qu'elle ne retombe amoureuse de lui.

Cependant, il avait fini par se rendre compte que, si Hermione était triste du comportement de son ami roux, elle restait avec Neville. Et qu'elle ne paraissait pas en être déçue. Sa tendresse au quotidien l'avait apaisé, rassuré. Et il avait fini par se laisser un peu aller, sans craindre une hypothétique rupture.

Bien sûr, la terrible dispute qu'ils avaient eu n'y était pas étrangère.

« Dispute » n'était sans doute pas adéquat, car Neville n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas fâché avec Hermione. Elle, en revanche, était furieuse. Elle était écarlate et avait hurlé à s'en casser la voix lorsqu'il avait avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, au bout de deux semaines où ils étaient réellement ensemble. Elle avait tenté d'être patiente au départ, puis avait fini par hurler, tempêter comme quoi il devait cesser de se voir comme le type minable que décrivait Malefoy, alors que le serpentard n'était lui-même pas un modèle à suivre, concernant d'autres domaines. Neville avait aussi compris –même si Hermione ne l'avait pas dit- que la brune avait été vexée, et même blessée qu'il puisse imaginer qu'elle reste avec lui par pitié uniquement.

Elle était finalement partie, lui lançant un regard noir qui aurait pu faire mourir de peur un première année non averti des colères de la préfète, lui lançant au passage de « _réfléchir sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit _» et l'avait laissé seul dans la salle commune déserte –tout le monde avait tôt fait de fuir lorsque sa voix s'était mis à enfler plus que de coutume, même si le château entier devait avoir profité de la « discussion ».

Neville s'était senti très mal, persuadé que c'était la fin de leur histoire, et malheureux d'en être responsable.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait « dit » une bonne partie de la nuit, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Le matin, il avait une mine plutôt triste à voir, et plusieurs lui avaient lancé des regards emplis de compassion. Même Ron ne l'avait pour une fois pas regardé d'un air furieux, ce qui laissé à penser que c'était très grave.

Il fallait dire qu'autant avoir Hermione de son côté était un avantage indéniable et un plaisir certain de la côtoyer dans ses jours de bonne humeur, autant une Hermione revêche était à suivre comme la peste et pas de tout repos ! Et il ne se voyait pas agit comme Ron lors de leurs disputes, en l'ignorant et lui lançant parfois des commentaires pleins de sarcasmes. Iln'était pas en colère contre elle. D'ailleurs elle avait sans doute raison lorsqu'elle l'accusait de ne pas avoir assez confiance en lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ai été blessée en interprétant ses paroles comme si elle ne restait avec lui que par pure pitié, voir même uniquement par compassion. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'elle l'aimait. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, et il pouvait le ressentir. Mais il ne pouvait à la fois pas s'empêcher de se sentir minable parfois, quand les serpentards se moquaient de lui où qu'il se montrait une fois encore dernier à réussir un sort dans sa classe…

Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée, le regardant avec froideur ou indifférence lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Il s'était senti très mal, mais aussi triste. Il aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre, où quitter le château pour ne plus la voir en colère contre lui.

Mais après le diner, il s'était résolu à aller lui parler, au moins une fois, quitte à ce que sa scelle officiellement leur rupture. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation, pas après ce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec elle, aussi courte cette romance avait-elle été.

Lorsqu'il était venu lui demander de lui parler, entre deux cours, elle l'avait suivit sans broncher, le visage impassible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais il l'avait entrainé à l'écart, espérant que l'illumination lui vienne sur le trajet. Chose qui ne c'était bien entendu pas faite.

Mais heureusement, il n'en eut pas besoin. A peine étaient-ils arrivé dans un couloir désert, qu'Hermione lui adressa un sourire lumineux, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, embarrassé car ne sachant que dire, le laissant totalement ahuri.

Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras en lui criant à l'oreille qu'elle était fière de lui, le laissant encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Elle lui avait alors expliqué avec patience que ce qu'il venait de faire –venir lui parler, alors qu'ils étaient en froid- constituait une avancée, précisément ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

C'était vrai. Avant, il n'aurait jamais osé tenter de lui parler. Il aurait attendu qu'elle le fasse, et se serait fait le plus insignifiant possible, cachant sa peine. Il avait été un peu secoué par la méthode, malgré tout.

-La prochaine fois, tu voudras bien me le demander tout simplement, avec de me crier dessus ? avait-il demandé timidement.

Elle avait sourit, et l'avait embrassé marquant le signe que la dispute était close, avant de l'entrainer au prochain cours

Malgré tout, elle n'avait menacé de ne pas hésiter à recommencer à hurler s'il doutait encore de sa valeur à ses yeux « _et cette fois, il ne suffira pas de venir me parler_ » avait-elle prévenu, et il se l'était tenu pour dit.

Plus tard, elle lui avait cependant avoué qu'elle avait eut extrêmement peur de tester cette méthode, car elle craignait qu'il n'ose jamais venir mettre les choses au point. Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Heureusement, ce cas de figure n'avait pas eut à être envisagé.

Alors voila, Neville continuait à faire exploser ses chaudrons de temps à autres, tremblait sous les remarques doucereuses du Maitre des Potions, mais il ne se sentait plus l'équivalent d'un Veracrasse pour autant. Il était même plus assuré dans les autres cours, et sa moyenne avait considérablement augmenté –il fallait dire que le fait que Hermione fasse ses devoirs avec lui n'y était sans doute pas étranger non plus, mais elle les faisait _avec lui_, pas à sa place, aussi il savait que le mérite lui revenait en tous cas en partie. Il était maintenant devenu incollable en botanique, tant et si bien que Chourave lui avait même parlé d'un poste d'assistant lorsqu'il aurait terminé ses études, ses serres s'étant considérablement agrandie ces deux dernières années, ce qui avait rendu le garçon rouge de confusion et de plaisir.

Il ne se sentait plus obligé de se cacher des autres pour prendre la main de sa petite amie, et même s'il n'aimait pas les grandes effusion de sentiments, il avait apprit à rester indifférents à la plupart des commentaires des autres. Il n'allait pas laisser ses condisciples tenir son bonheur par des gloussements et commentaires mesquins ? Par ailleurs, ceux-ci avaient fini par s'estomper définitivement au profit d'un autre couple bien plus en vogue à présent…

Il avait encore du mal, cependant, avec les critiques acerbes des serpentards, même si elles aussi étaient plus rares, elles continuaient d'aller bon train. Il n'était pas du genre à en lancer à tort et à travers, et avait du mal à trouver une réplique cinglante à répondre. Aussi se contentait-il de passer à coté d'eux, l'air indifférent. Ça s'avérait être une bonne tactique, car les verts et argent bouillaient de rage de ne pas le voir dans tous ses états, et il ne s'attirait pas non plus d'ennuis en réagissant au quart de tour.

Cependant, le plus beau fut sans doute l'altercation qu'il eut avec Malefoy un mercredi après-midi.

Le blond s'était sans le savoir attaqué à ses parents dans un commentaire désobligeant, et cela Neville ne le laissa pas passer. Oubliant qu'il n'était que Londubat, celui qui n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche même pour se défendre, il avait répliqué vertement une réplique bien sentie à Malefoy, alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir noir de monde. Le vert et argent en avait été si surprit qu'il s'était retrouvé bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Trois semaines après, on en parlait encore dans toute l'école, et principalement à Gryffondor.

Harry lui avait lancé un regard appréciateur, et même Ron avait esquissé un sourire. Ginny, non loin du survivant avait levé le pouce en signe de victoire, et la moitié des élèves l'avaient applaudi, le laissant rouge confusion –mais pas autant que Malefoy, qui fulminait, vert de rage, et de honte. Mais s'il n'avait du garder le souvenir que d'une seule réaction, il aurait choisi celle de sa petite amie sans la moindre hésitation. Faisant abstraction de la foule qui se pressait pour mieux voir la déconfiture de Malefoy, elle lui avait attiré contre elle pour le baiser le plus enflammé qu'il ai jamais eut, un sourire absolument lumineux au visage. Encore aujourd'hui, il sentait son cœur s'emballer à ce simple souvenir.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il était heureux, probablement plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En fait, la seule ombre au tableau dans cette histoire était Ron. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione n'était pas amoureuse du rouquin, il l'avait compris et ne le remettait plus en question. Mais il voyait bien que son comportement rendait triste la brune.

En effet, le plus jeune des Weasley, suite à son refus de sortir avec, s'était enfermé dans un silence qu'on aurait pu qualifier de boudeur. Il n'avait plus voulu lui adresser la parole, et l'évitait le plus possible. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre eux, comme dans la plupart de leur précédente dispute, mais Neville supposait que ça devait être un peu difficile pour l'orgueil du roux de continuer à faire comme si de rien était alors qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, et qu'elle n'en avait pas voulu. La brune évitant de parler de son ancien meilleur ami avec Neville, mais ce dernier sentait bien que la situation l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Il l'avait plusieurs fois surprise les yeux dans le vague avec un air mélancolique où en direction d'Harry, et il se doutait que même si leur couple se passait bien, elle devait regretter le temps ou elle et les deux garçons formaient un trio inébranlable.

En effet, ce trio gryffondorien s'était dissous durant ces deux mois.

Ron n'approchait plus d'Hermione, sans être désagréable avec elle –en revanche, il lançait parfois des regards assassins en direction de son actuel petit ami…

Harry était bien sur principalement resté avec son meilleur ami, même s'il venait parfois parler avec Hermione et se montrait aussi agréable que de coutume avec Neville voir peut bien davantage depuis la scène avec Malefoy…

Harry aussi avait souvent la même lueur mélancolique que son amie dans les yeux depuis quelques semaines. En effet, Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole non plus, et même s'il avait trouvé le bonheur avec Ginny, perdre son meilleur ami était un très lourd choc pour le Survivant.

En effet, Ron n'en voulait pas à Harry de parler avec la brune de temps à autres, mais l'Elu avait fini par envier le bonheur qui transparaissait chez son amie depuis qu'elle était avec Neville et avait fini par tenter sa chance auprès de Ginny, ce que n'avait pas supporter son grand frère protecteur, qui l'avait vécu comme une trahison de la part du garçon aux yeux verts.

Il avait en effet piqué une colère monumentale lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé être avec la rousse (qui avait accepté immédiatement, et avec joie de venir petite amie du survivant, qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années maintenant) Il avait alors refusé de lui parler durant plusieurs jours et Harry, agacé, avait décidé d'en faire autant. Les deux garçons le regrettaient touts deux, mais restaient butés er ne voulaient pas faire le premier pas de peur de se voir remballer aussi sec.

Alors Neville partageait son quotidien entre Hermione, Harry et Ginny, avec lesquels ils s'entendait extrêmement bien. L'école entière s'intéressait bien entendu aux moindres faits et gestes du Survivant et de sa petite amie, ce qui fatiguait « l'Elu », mais qui finissaient dans le fond par y être habitué. Ginny, elle, semblait trouver cela follement drôle, même si elle avait confié à Neville que ça l'agaçait mais qu'elle préférait garder le sourire, plutôt que de se laisser affecter par les ragots. Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de l'ennuyer, mais semblaient contraire lui vouer un culte depuis qu'il avait tenu tête à Malefoy, ce qui le gênait en fait presque autant que les remarques et questions taquines qu'avant.

ooo

Hermione se tordait les mains, n'arrivant pas à rester en place bien longtemps. Conscient de sa nervosité, Neville l'attira contre lui, dans le but de l'apaiser.

Il avait décidé que cette situation ridicule devait cesser.

Et il avait alors décidé d'agir. Il avait réuni Harry et Ginny, ainsi qu'Hermione dans la salle sur demande, et avait prévu que Ron vienne les rejoindre. Il était temps de s'expliquer. Et si le roux ne pouvait supporter sa présence, il s'effacerait pour la soirée, mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Hermione en subisse les conséquences. Il avait demandé à Luna de faire parvenir le message à Ron, craignant d'envenimer les choses si c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. Elle avait accepté avec enthousiaste, et s'était d'ailleurs montrée encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Luna resterait toujours excentrique, quoi qu'il arrive, et après tout c'était pour ça qu'on l'aimait : elle était unique.

Il avait informé de son projet Harry, Ginny et Hermione, qui s'étaient montré également enthousiastes même si anxieux quant à la confrontation. La rousse avait néanmoins promis de botter les fesses à son frère s'il se montrait encore buté, ce qui avait un peu alléger l'atmosphère fébrile.

Ils étaient donc réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, qui s'était pour l'occasion transformée en une pièce intimiste, ressemblait d'ailleurs à la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais en plus petite. Harry était assis sur un pouf, songeur, alors que la rousse s'était assise à même le sol, la tête contre les genoux de son petit ami, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants. Hermione et lui étaient à présent serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil rouge confortable.

Ils attendaient.

Ils attendaient avec appréhension que Ron viendrait.

Soudain Hermione sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Neville lui pressa doucement la main, et Rion apparu sur l'embrassure, l'air mal à l'aise. Il n'approcha pas davantage, laissant la porte ouverte, mais adressa un sourire embarrassé à chacun de ceux qui lui faisaient face, y compris Neville et celui-ci compris que les choses se passeraient bien. Il lui renvoya un sourire sincère, alors que Ginny paraissait à la fois soulagée et prête à étriper son frère, Harry avait le regard insondable mais on le sentait bizarrement tendu et apaisé en même temps. Hermione semblait elle dans tous ses états, proche de la crise de larmes due à l'émotion.

-Je me suis comporté comme un vrai crétin, dit finalement le roux.

-ça tu peux le dire, répliqua aigrement sa sœur.

Mais on voyait dans ses yeux un amusement qui démentait ses paroles dures.

L'ambiance s'allégea considérablement, mais Neville se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour entrer tout à fait.

-Je voulais vous dire… je… j'ai été stupide, dit-il difficilement, les oreilles écarlates, mais l'air déterminé. Je crois que j'étais jaloux … de vous, de votre bonheur alors que moi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, évitant soigneusement de regarder Hermione, qui rougit un peu. Il fixa Neville, et même si aucun mot ne fut échangé, il senti tout passer à travers l'intensité de son regard. Et le garçon au visage lunaire pardonna instantanément tous les mots, toutes les attitudes passées. Dans le fond, il ne lui avait tenu rigueur très longtemps. Il hocha simplement la tête et Ron parut profondément soulagé.

Harry avait retrouvé dans les yeux la lueur manquante ces dernières semaines, et Ginny souriait.

-Alors, si vous voulez bien de moi…

-Imbécile, renifla faiblement Hermione, mais dans un sourire qui fut contagieux chez les adolescents.

-Bien sûr, fit simplement Harry, et Ron eut un énorme sourire également, les oreilles écarlates.

-Je, jeu…

Il parut à nouveau extrêmement gêné.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire, que maintenant je ...sors avec quelqu'un…

Il avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise devant cette confession, mais un sourire tendre était venu prendre place sur ses lèvres. Ginny semblait au comble de l'excitation, prête à exploser s'il ne crachait pas le morceau tout de suite, et la seule chose qu'espérait Neville était qu'il ne s'agisse pas à nouveau de Lavande.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas désireux d'étendre le suspens, il s'écarta alors de la porte, laissant entrer une fille blonde… qui portait de jolis radis orangés en guide de boucles d'oreilles, et un collier qui semblait au premier abord fait de pâtes crues. Pour le reste, elle avait une petite robe bleue toute simple, et elle était plutôt jolie malgré ses habituelles excentricités.

-Luna ! s'exclama Ginny, tout sourire, se jetant sur elle. Bienvenue dans la famille !

Ron rougit encore un peu, et il vient s'asseoir sur un pouf rouge, alors que Luna prenant place sur un fauteuil biscornu qui semblait fait pour elle, juste à côté du rouquin.

Puis, hésitant, Ron vient près d'Hermione, qui le serra dans ses bras en souriant malgré quelques larmes, et serra la main de Neville.

Les six adolescents passèrent la soirée à parler dans une humeur joyeuse, restant particulièrement longuement sur le sujet « remise-en-place-de-ce-prétentieux-de-Malefoy. »

Serrant Hermione contre lui, dans le fauteuil confortable, entouré de ses amis, Neville se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux, et que ses parents seraient sans doute fiers de lui.

Comme quoi, le Choipeau n'était pas si idiot que ça, en fin de compte…

* * *

E_t voilaaaa ! Tadâââmm_ ! :)


End file.
